Prépare ton Caleçon
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Tu n'oserais jamais le draguer! Simple petite phrase qui peut très facilement transformer une semaine classique en martyre. Prépare ton caleçon Blaise! On ne défie pas impunément un Malfoy. HPDM. Fics pour le TO. Yaoi.
1. Ou quand il vaudrait mieux se taire…

_She is alive !… Hum pardon :p_

_Comment allez vous ? Depuis le temps… ( hihihi )_

_L'année se passe bien ? on se prépare pour le Week end ? _

_Je viens vous embêter un petit moment pour vous faire lire mon nouvel OS ( ici séparé en parties… pour des questions qui seront expliquées par la suite :p ). **« Prépare ton Caleçon »**… Oui je sais il n'y a que moi pour faire des titres pareils, mais que voulez-vous, j'assume :p_

_Cet OS a déjà été publié sur le TO spé OS, et fait à la base 57 pages…( oh le beau bébé) j'ai donc préféré le séparer en 4 parties, qui je l'espère, ne seront pas trop déséquilibrées._

_Cet OS est un Cadeau à l'ange Démoniaque **Badangel**, qui subit un peu trop les caprices de son pc ces derniers temps uu._

_Je fais aussi un 'ros poutoux à **Maddy** ma beta tout terrain qui réussi toujours à me relire…et ça, c'est fort…_

_Et un « A bientôt » à Lydaille ( **Artoung**) car je vais la voir DEMAINNNN ( pardon pour le cri final :p) Mouahahaha_

_Sinon, pour les trucs habituels : Les personnages de cette fics ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas une roupette avec ce texte et de plus je suis nulle en magie._

_Il s'agit d'un **Slash, Yaoi ( HP/DM )**, avec moult relations Homosexuelles donc si la vue de deux éphèbes se câlinant vous répugne… Allez ailleurs. Justement, il fait très froid dernièrement ça vous remettra les idées en place :p_

_Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Voici le Prologue… Je vous retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture :D_

**Prépare ton caleçon**

**Prologue : Ou quand il vaudrait mieux se taire…**

"Tu n'oserais jamais le draguer!"

Le regard sûr de lui, le sourire charmeur, Blaise Zabini fixait Draco Malfoy avec sérieux.

"Pa... Pardon?"

"Tu n'oserais jamais le draguer!"

Posant sa plume le plus délicatement possible et s'éclaircissant la gorge, Draco se permit de soulever un sourcil interrogateur...

"Pourrais-je savoir, ce que cette phrase, qui n'a aucun sens, a à faire avec notre étude sur la Potion de démembrement?"

"Je ne parle pas de la potion."

"Je m'en doute, merci Blaise! Mais de qui parles-tu donc?"

"Potter."

Un étouffement plus tard, Draco retrouva ses esprits...

"On reprend veux-tu? Nous étions en train de chercher les différents ingrédients pour rendre une Potion de démembrement stable pour le cours de demain, ma dernière phrase à ton encontre était _"Blaise penses-tu que la mandragore soit vraiment conseillée"_, et toi, sorti de nul part tu me balances _"tu n'oserais jamais draguer Potter"_...

Blaise sens-tu comme un problème dans notre discussion?"

Ne se laissant pas démonter, ni par le ton de voix glacial, ni par le regard haineux de son ami, Blaise se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de répondre.

"Il vient de passer, et tu n'as "_encore_" pas pu t'empêcher de le suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une méchante étagère ne le cache. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que ce petit jeu finisse un jour. Puis je me suis rendu compte de la situation et j'en ai déduit que : "tu n'oserais jamais le draguer" voilà tout."

Serrant un peu les poings et essayant de ne pas lancer un _avada kevadra_ sur son ami de toujours, Draco tenta de se calmer... et de comprendre à quel moment il avait basculé dans une autre dimension...

"Blaise, mon cher Blaise... mon _futur défunt Blaise_... pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, me dire, d'où te vient cette idée... STUPIDE! Parce que, à moins que quelque chose ait changé depuis une heure, je suis hétéro, Potter de même, nous nous haïssons. Et je n'ai jamais suivi cet imposteur des yeux sauf pour lui jeter un mauvais sort..."

"Que tu dis!"

"Blaise... je t'assure. Là, ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil... UN RIDICULE PETIT FIL, alors ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin... D'où tu sors cette théorie à la con???"

"SI je t'explique, tu vas encore râler..."

Prenant sa voix la plus doucereuse et éloignant le plus possible sa baguette de sa main droite (qui lui démangeait fortement), Draco nia les faits... le plus sincèrement qu'il pu...

"Bon alors voilà, avec les copains..."

"LES COPAINS?"

"Je continue ou tu me tues tout de suite?"

"Oui... oui... vas-y, fais moi rêver..."

"Avec les copains, donc, on se demandait pourquoi tu ne sortais avec personne."

"Et ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut être autre chose à faire que de me taper des greluches qui ne pensent qu'à mon fric?"

"J'ai lancé cette idée, mais ça n'a emballé personne... Me regarde pas comme ça, je te raconte moi c'est tout... Bref, donc on se demandait pourquoi un tel célibat quand Theo a lancé "_le seul qui intéresse vraiment Draco, c'est Potter_" et bizarrement tout le monde a fini par être d'accord avec cette idée..."

"Tous des idiots... ça confirme ma théorie, un cerveau pour vingt... Ah faut répartir correctement c'est sûr, mais après on a un résultat digne d'une fête foraine..."

"Draco t'es vexant tu sais, bon je continue...et de fil en aiguille, on en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'en fait, tout ton désert amoureux n'était dû qu'à une chose: Ton amour pour Potter... mais que, vu que vous étiez deux hommes et que tu n'oserais jamais t'abaisser à le draguer, tu serais à jamais seul et désespéré... voilà."

Finissant sa tirade par le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire, Blaise déglutit difficilement devant le regard de psychopathe de son vis-à-vis...

"Blaise... ai-je l'air, DESESPERE?"

"Heu, là nan, plutôt énervé en fait..."

"Bien... et si je n'ai pas l'air désespéré, ne penses-tu pas que ta théorie, déjà plus que bancale, s'effondre totalement."

"Pas si tu caches ton malheur derrière ton masque."

Pinçant son arrête nasale entre ses doigts, Draco étouffa un juron.

"Ah... parce que j'ai un masque maintenant?"

"Heu... voui?..."

"Bon écoute Blaise, je ne te tuerai pas ce matin parce que dans le fond je t'aime bien... mais que ce soit clair entre nous, JE ne vais pas draguer Potter, parce que JE ne l'aime pas et que JE n'ai pas un masque qui dissimule ma tristesse de ne pas le papouiller d'accord?"

"En fait tu as peur de tes sentiments."

Laissant sa tête tomber dans un bruit sourd sur la table de la bibliothèque, Draco gémit... _Pourquoi lui?_

"Blaise, on t'as volé ton cerveau ce matin? Non parce que là tu es assez traumatisant..."

"Ecoute Draco, si tu n'aimes pas Potter, soit, grand bien te fasse, tu peux très bien aller le draguer pour te moquer de lui. Mais si tu l'aimes, tenter de le conquérir pourrait te faire du bien..."

"Elle me fait peur ta théorie Blaise... en fait... TU me fais peur..."

"C'est simple, donne-toi une semaine, si dans une semaine tu as réussi à draguer Potter, tu auras toute mon estime et tu sera nommé le Serpentard le plus séduisant de l'école"

"Blaise, JE suis déjà le Serpentard le plus sexy de cette fichu école..."

"Oui, mais personne ne l'a jamais clamé haut et fort en plein milieu de la grande salle ..."

"Continue, tu m'intéresses..."

"Bien, alors soit tu réussis et je te fais le serment de me ridiculiser devant tous en te nommant le champion toute catégorie de la séduction et de l'amour, soit tu ne réussis pas et ..."

"Et quoi Blaise?"

"Bah si tu ne réussis pas, tu seras déjà triste d'avoir perdu Potter, je voudrais pas en rajouter..."

"Blaiiiiiiiiiise..."

"Bon... ok ok... si tu ne réussis pas, tu devras faire un strip-tease dans la maison des Serpentards au prochain week-end après la fin du pari!"

"Bon pari Blaise, mais j'en fais quoi moi du Potter si je réussi à le séduire..."

"Oh tu réussiras pas, tu oseras pas..."

"Pardon?"

"Ben voui, sous ton masque de froideur en fait, tu es un grand timide..."

"Blaise, je t'assure, tu me sors encore cette excuse bidon de masque et je t'embroche..."

"Pfff, nan mais sérieusement Dray, on rigole là, mais avoue, tu n'oserais même pas aller lui parler..."

Se levant de table la main tendue vers Blaise, Draco arbora un sourire digne de Serpentard...

"Soit Blaise, tu le prends comme ça, alors écoute, à la fin de la semaine, soit dans six jours précisément, si je n'ai pas le Petit Potty raide dingue de moi, je te promets de faire le strip le plus chaud que tu n'aies jamais vu, mais par contre, si the Survivor me lèche les bottes alors tu devras vanter mes mérites devant tous et en caleçon! Cela te convient-il... mon ami?"

"Le plus chaud tu dis? Soit! Mais tu sais nous sommes dimanche matin, es-tu sûr que samedi Potter sera dans tes bras?"

"Ne me sous-estime pas!"

"Top là!"

"Top là!"

Une poignée de main plus tard, Draco récupérait sa cape et prenait congé de Blaise...

"Où tu vas?"

"Je vais parler à ma proie ... fini l'exposé pour nous tu veux?"

"Je te sens moins désespéré d'un coup Draco..."

"La ferme, et prépare ton caleçon."

**oOoOoOo**

Affalé sur une table vétuste de la bibliothèque, Harry tentait désespérément de travailler. Hermione avait déjà fini le programme pour les huit années à venir, et Ron avait refusé de se lever de son lit...

Il était donc seul face à son ennemi de toujours : "_Le livre de potion 7eme année" _... Et celui-ci ne lui lançait que des regards mauvais...

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'assoit à ses côtés.

"Salut Potter, encore en train d'entraîner ton neurone?"

"Salut Malfoy, encore en train de polluer mon espace vital?"

"Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre Potter."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu là? Malfoy..."

"Bon j'irai droit au but: Toi, Moi, Ensemble?"

Parfaitement réveillé et totalement sous le choc, Harry failli tomber de son siège...

"Pardon????"

"Sortir? Se promener? Flirter? Ton cerveau assimile pas Potty?"

"Malfoy??? Je crois que c'est le tien qui débloque à plein tube, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes?"

"Parfaitement Potter, je m'en rends compte, et je me rends compte surtout que si on ne sort pas ensemble avant samedi prochain, je vais devoir faire un strip-tease... alors on va faire ça rapidement et après on n'en parlera plus!"

Harry, ayant enfin réussi à remonter sa mâchoire, fixait maintenant Malfoy d'un air dubitatif... ce dernier avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, même un brin paniqué...

"Un pari?"

"Avec Blaise. Ils ont une théorie à la con, et moi, bien sûr, je me suis fait avoir..."

La tête entre ses mains, Draco conjura une théière avec deux tasses vert émeraude.

"Bois, je vais t'expliquer..."

Quelques explications plus tard, des étouffements et des fous rires d'Harry plus loin, Draco avait de nouveau le crâne posé contre le bois de la table...

"Bref, voilà, si je ne sors pas avec toi avant la fin de la semaine, c'en est fini de ma réputation..."

"Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela mon concerne Malfoy, le fait que tu te ridiculises ne me dérange en rien tu sais..."

"JE SAIIISSS triple andouille, je te déteste, tu me détestes, tout allait bien comme ça jusqu'à présent, mais là j'ai besoin d'aide. Ecoute, si tu fais semblant d'être raide dingue de moi pendant une semaine, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras..."

"C'est à dire?"

"Tout sauf un truc plus humiliant que le strip de Blaise... mais sinon je te laisse choisir."

"Même faire tous mes devoirs de potion jusqu'à la fin de l'année?"

"Potteeeeerrrr."

"Quoi? Tu aimes tant que ça montrer tes fesses à tout le monde?"

"Ok ok... si tu veux tous tes devoirs..."

"Et porter un pull Gryffondor lors de nos matchs où tu ne joues pas?"

"Pousse pas Potty."

"Tu préfères quoi comme musique pour ton show Malfoy?"

"Groumph... ok... ça aussi... mais c'est tout!"

"Parfait! Bon et quand commence notre représentation Dracounet d'amour?"

Grimaçant à ce terme, Draco remarqua du coin de l'œil Blaise qui se dirigeait vers leur direction.

Il murmura un "maintenant", avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du survivant et de lui voler un baiser langoureux.

oOoOoOo

La main droite profondément enfouie dans la crinière Potterienne, Draco embrassait fermement son Gryffondor. Il ne fermait pas les yeux, non! Il tentait désespérément de voir où était passé Zabini. Et avoir sa langue fourrée dans une autre bouche n'aidait en rien à ce genre d'espionnage.

Car oui, sa langue se promenait allègrement dans la cavité buccale de Potter, et si on lui demandait pour quelle raison... et bien, il serait incapable d'y répondre.

Le fait est, que le baiser était des plus approfondis et que finalement cela n'était pas si dégoûtant. Il ne manquait plus que Zabini apparaisse dans son champ de vision et cela serait parfait.

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Les mains chaudes de Potter posées depuis déjà un petit moment sur son ventre, venaient maintenant de le pousser avec force.

Et ce fut les quatre fers en l'air et le dos fortement endolori que Draco put enfin apercevoir Blaise, plié en deux par un fou rire incontrôlable...

"MAIS TU ES DEVENU FOU!" Potter, debout les mains sur les hanches lui criait joyeusement dessus. Cela aurait pu paraître normal, s'il n'y avait ce petit sourire en coin que Draco ne connaissait que trop.

Ce sourire qui disait "Tu vas en baver Malfoy".

De son côté, Blaise toujours en train de s'étouffer, ne remarqua donc pas Potter se pencher vers Malfoy et lui glisser à l'oreille, avant de s'en aller :

"Va falloir travailler un peu plus si tu veux m'avoir Malfoy... "

Et ce fut seulement quand il se calma qu'il alla rejoindre son ami toujours par terre et profondément excédé...

"Ca va?"

"Tu te rends compte que c'est de ta faute???"

"Je t'ai demandé de le draguer Draco... pas de le violer dans la bibliothèque."

"C'est tout de même de ta faute!"

"Tu as six jours devant toi... va juste falloir que tu y mettes un peu plus du tien..."

"Je sais... je sais..."

Et retournant à leur dortoir, Draco se demanda si finalement il ne préférerait pas faire un strip-tease à tout ça...

oOoOoOo

Le souper arriva enfin et avec lui ses discussions intermaisonnées. Pour une fois c'était les Serpentards qui battaient les records d'ambiance. Du moins le petit groupuscule de 7ème année qui étouffait fous rires et "hoo" étonnés.

"Et là il est tombé par terre..."

"Blaise..."

"Et il lui a crié " Mais ça ne va pas non!!" "

"BLAIse..."

"Vous auriez vu sa tête..."

_"BLAISE!!!!!!!!!"_

Blaise, bien qu'emporté dans son récit épique, fut stoppé net par une voix légèrement énervée et une fourchette qui venait de louper sa main de peu... de très peu...

"Oui Dray?"

"Tu as intérêt à te la boucler!"

"Ho, Dray, tu vas pas faire ton timide, ils ont besoin de savoir les copains, ils n'étaient pas là!"

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la fourchette qui loupa sa cible, mais Blaise qui fit preuve d'un réflexe sans égal...

"Oki oki, je me tais, mais quand même..."

Le clan Serpentard se calma donc un peu, même si les chuchotements allaient bon train... Quant à Draco, il sentait son mal de crâne augmenter, accompagné d'une petite touche de déprime...

Soulevant finalement son regard de sa soupe au potiron, il aperçu un Potter le regard exorbité se tenant la bouche. Cet idiot venait certainement de se mordre la langue ou de se brûler.

Laissant échapper un ricanement vindicatif, Draco conjura un bout de papier et une plume.

Ecrivant au plus vite, il plia son message en hibou et l'envoya vers Potter qui buvait maintenant son troisième verre de jus de citrouille glacé.

Harry attrapa l'animal en papier et le déplia fixant Malfoy d'un air sceptique. Il ne fut même pas choqué en voyant le texte.

_"Alors Potty, à force d'aspirer la langue des autres on en brûle la sienne? Même pas capable de manger correctement... Pathétique!"_

Souriant légèrement, il effaça le message et le remplaça par sa réponse. Mais cette fois-ci ce fut une fouine en papier qui galopa vers son destinataire.

_"Ma langue va très bien, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. Il est vrai que tu semblais t'y intéresser très fortement tout à l'heure. Déjà en manque? _

_P.S.: à quand mon bouquet de rose?"_

Draco eut du mal à attraper la fouine qui semblait vouloir jouer un peu avant de se laisser lire. Mais après une chasse aussi discrète que possible, l'animal se laissa enfin capturer.

Un Malfoy amusé est un spectacle assez rare, mais le sourire en coin qu'il arborait était déjà un bon aperçu de ce que cela pouvait être.

Un griffonnage plus tard, une colombe tenant en son bec une petite rose pliée atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_"Les fleurs c'est désuet et sache que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres. N'oublie pas notre accord Potty. Je veux bien jouer le jeu... mais ce pari je dois le gagner!_

_P.S.: Weasel te regarde bizarrement... je crois qu'il est en train de faire une crise cardiaque."_

Lâchant l'origami défait, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui avait une jolie teinte rouge écrevisse.

"Ron? Ça ne va pas?"

"Depuis quand tu envoies des petits mots à Malfoy???"

"Ha... heu... longue histoire. Je te raconterai ça dans les dortoirs."

"Une colombe... avec une rose??? Harry... "

"Ecoute Ron ce n'est pas le moment, je t'assure, tu vas rigoler quand je t'aurais tout expliqué."

Ron hocha lentement la tête avant de pousser un petit cri étouffé en voyant Harry répondre une nouvelle fois à Malfoy.

Un serpent glissa calmement jusqu'à ce dernier avant de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

_"Mes devoirs de potions n'attendent que tes mains expertes. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai qu'une parole._

_Ron va bien, mais une discussion s'impose."_

Draco fit un signe de tête à son vis-à-vis Gryffondor et s'attaqua à son dessert. Mousse au chocolat blanc, un véritable péché en soi.

Tiraillé par un Ron au regard courroucé et une Hermione à l'air entendu, Harry décida que la discussion aurait lieu au plus tôt. Il se leva donc invitant ses amis à le suivre.

Il était sur le point de franchir la porte de la grande salle quand un aigle se posa sur sa tête.

_"Rendez-vous à la salle désaffectée de DFCM à Minuit. Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur certains détails."_

oOoOoOo

Enfin dans leur dortoir, assis tous les trois sur le lit en bataille, Harry expliquait le plus calmement possible la situation.

"ET TU AS ACCEPTE???"

Ron prenait la situation plutôt bien... après tout il n'était pas encore parti pour casser la gueule à Malfoy. Ce qui, étant donné la situation, était plus que positif. Hermione, elle, rigolait doucement.

"Vous ne faites jamais rien comme les autres? N'est-ce pas Harry?"

"Bah, si ça peut me faire avoir une bonne note en potion..."

"Hum... bien sûr... les potions... et donc il t'a embrassé?"

C'est à ce moment là que Ron fit de l'hyperventilation et qu'il attrapa en vitesse un sac en papier de confiserie pour essayer de se calmer.

"Ben en fait, c'était pour que Blaise nous voit... mais je l'ai repoussé!"

"Bien sûr... Et vous vous voyez ce soir? A minuit?"

"Une salle désaffectée... je crois qu'il a vraiment peur de faire ce strip-tease..."

Ron bien trop occupé à ne pas tomber dans les pommes refusait obstinément d'écouter un mot de plus de cette conversation délirante.

Et d'ailleurs depuis quand Harry était gay?

"Et d'ailleurs depuis quand es-tu gay???" siffla t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

"Ha mais je ne le suis pas, mais tu sais les potions..."

Et c'est sur une explication du pourquoi du comment des potions à travers les siècles que minuit moins le quart sonna et qu'Harry s'enfuit, cape d'invisibilité sur le dos.

Laissant un Ron à la limite de la crise d'épilepsie et une Hermione au sourire rayonnant.

oOoOoOo

Une salle désaffectée, c'est censé être poussiéreux, sombre, et désespérément mal rangée. Pas avec des bougies, des canapés confortables et une table basse recouverte de petits gâteaux et d'un service à thé fumant.

"Tu t'es amusé à redécorer? Je savais bien que tu avais des tendances midinettes Malfoy."

La cape à peine tombée, Harry se vautrait dans le fauteuil couleur tabac qui lui tendait les bras.

"Bonsoir à toi aussi Potter, tes bonnes manières m'impressionneront toujours..."

D'un mouvement de baguette le thé fut servi et Draco apprécia une gorgée d'earl grey brûlant.

"Tu voulais qu'on parle Malfoy?"

"Oui, il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord... sur certains détails."

"Je t'écoute, après tout c'est toi le futur chippendales..."

Ne répondant pas à ce coup bas, Draco s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de commencer.

"Déjà il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur le moment où tu tomberas sous mon charme. Pour moi le plus tôt sera le mieux."

"Du calme, déjà que je ne suis pas sensé être attiré par les mecs, je ne vais quand même pas te tomber tout cru dans le bec. Jeudi ça m'a l'air bien. Ça nous laisse tout vendredi et samedi matin pour rompre."

"Va pour jeudi. Cela se passera dans le couloir. Et c'est toi qui m'embrasseras. Blaise bien sûr sera là aussi."

"Bien... Les devoirs de potions ont intérêt à être excellents Malfoy... Parce que être accroché à ta bouche n'est pas un de mes meilleurs souvenirs."

"Je te retourne le compliment Potty! Tâche d'être convaincant... Cette fois!"

Lançant à Malfoy un regard courroucé, Harry voulu répliquer, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter de nouvelles tensions.

"... Bon passons, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Malfoy?"

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient avec une sorte de mépris haineux. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour discuter ensemble, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être amis, alors complices...

"J'aimerais que nous mettions au point mon plan de séduction envers ta personne Potty." Draco prit le bloc note posé sur la table et écrivit un "lundi" en grosses lettres, sur la première page.

"Pitié Malfoy laisse-moi la surprise... j'adorerais te voir courir vers moi au ralentit une rose entre les dents..." Les yeux papillonnants, Harry afficha un sourire moqueur.

Soupirant bruyamment, Draco ne releva même pas la tête... Pourquoi répondre à autant de bêtises?

"Lundi, donc... Je propose une lettre romantique au petit-déjeuner transportée par un hibou de race."

"Un poème avec des rimes et tout? Franchement Malfoy... quelle originalitéééé."

Serrant la plume un peu plus fort qu'il ne faudrait, Malfoy tentait de retrouver son calme... ouvrir ses chacras... ne pas foutre son poing dans la gueule du sale balafré qui le fixait à moitié hilare...

"... Tu auras donc l'air surpris puis tu me remercieras d'un sourire... Il faut que ce soit crédible, donc aies la gentillesse de ne pas me sourire la bouche pleine de nourriture prédigérée..."

"Oh! Parce que je t'ai déjà souri comme ça peut être?"

Plongeant enfin son regard dans celui Potter, Malfoy siffla.

"Non Potty pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir jamais vu me sourire! Puis-je continuer ou as-tu vraiment décidé de me faire passer la pire nuit de ma vie?"

Harry qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la petite phrase de Malfoy, se contenta de hocher la tête, lui demandant de poursuivre.

"Lundi après midi, cours d'entretien des créatures magique avec ton bon gros géant préféré... joie..."

"Hagrid est quelqu'un de bien!" s'offusqua Harry.

"Oui, oui, un parfait homme de société... mais ne nous embarquons pas dans des sujets qui fâchent veux-tu...

Les cours se font en commun donc je ferai en sorte de me mettre en binôme avec toi. Nous étudions les Sylvidres des Marais. Ces nymphes sont très sensibles aux sentiments des humains, si elle sentent que nous nous détestons, elles ne viendront pas nous voir donc essaie de rassembler tous les sentiments positifs que tu as pour moi et affiche-les tant que possible."

"Le dégoût c'est positif?"

Posant sa plume avec rage, Draco se leva d'un bond attrapant Potter par le col de la chemise.

"Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Potty, je te méprise autant que tu peux me détester, cette situation m'insupporte autant qu'à toi mais voilà, je me suis embarqué dans une galère et j'ai ... j'ai besoin de ton aide! Alors on va régler ça rapidement, soit tu m'aides et TU LA FERMES! Soit, tu t'en vas sur le champ!"

Draco fulminait, il en avait marre de cette journée, marre de ces paris débiles, marre du regard trop vert de Potty qui le dévisageait. Marre de se dire que le seul moment agréable de ces vingt quatre heures, c'était lorsque ses lèvres avaient embrassées celles du petit con en face de lui...

"Du calme Malfoy... si on n'a plus le droit de rigoler... je t'aiderai, je te l'ai promis alors lâche mon col et continue tes préparatifs..."

Desserrant un peu son emprise sur la chemise malmenée du Gryffondor, Draco retourna s'asseoir, grognant toujours un peu.

"... Tu te rends compte que tu es insupportable Potter?"

"Et toi, tu n'es pas non plus d'une agréable compagnie, donc faisons vite."

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, Draco retourna dans son écriture.

"Je ferai en sorte que la première Sylvidre vienne directement vers moi, à toi d'attirer la seconde. Si avec ça Blaise ne pense pas que je suis sincère je veux bien me pendre."

"Tu sais déjà quels sont les sentiments positifs que tu as ou auras à mon égard?" demanda Harry d'une voix nonchalante.

"Non, et je dois bien dire que cette soirée n'aide en rien, mais je vais trouver... le dégoût... finalement ça m'a l'air très bien."

Draco fut surpris de voir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Potter. Il fut d'autant plus choqué de sentir le même sur les siennes.

"Je pense que pour lundi nous sommes bons. Mardi maintenant. Une idée Potty?"

"Une idée?" Fermant un instant les yeux Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux... une idée... facile à dire...

"Ah si, que dirais-tu d'une dispute?"

"Potter, je suis censé te draguer, pas te démolir?"

"Ha - Ha! Non Malfoy réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui nous réunit tous les deux?"

"Tu es aussi moche que je suis beau?"

"Ecole du rire 2nde année c'est ça?... non Malfoy ce qui nous réunit, ce qui fait que certains peuvent penser que nous sommes "liés", c'est que nous nous disputons sans cesse. Que nous sommes irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre, non pas pour se bécoter mais pour s'insulter ou se frapper... on pourrait s'en servir!"

"Je te refais le portrait puis je te déclare ma flamme?" Draco regardait Harry comme ci ce dernier était devenu complètement dingue.

Mais le plus étrange c'était l'air radieux de Potter alors qu'il exposait son idée.

"Essaye de suivre, nous nous battons et nous finissons encore une fois contre un mur du couloir..."

"Comment ça "_encore une fois_" ?"

"Oh ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que nous finissions toujours nos disputes soit par terre, soit contre un mur, l'un bloqué par le corps de l'autre?"

"Ben non désolé, en général je ne fais pas un débriefing de nos combats Potter... Mais continue je suis tout ouïe."

"... Contre un mur donc ..._ Et je ne fais pas de débriefing, je constate juste... _ Bref, tu te débrouilles pour me bloquer, main sur ma gorge... enfin tu vois le genre, et là au lieu de me donner un coup de poing..."

"Je te donne un coup de genoux!"

"... Il doit être très tard... Qui t'a subtilisé ton cerveau Malfoy?"

"Tu permets, c'est comme ça que j'aurais agi en réalité..."

"Tu sais quoi Malfoy, je ne vais même pas répondre à ça..." Puis prenant une grande inspiration "Donc, au lieu de me frapper, tu t'approcheras de moi, très, très près et au moment où nos bouches devraient se rencontrer tu me lâcheras et tu t'en iras."

"Tu permets que je fasse apparaître du firewhisky, ce que tu viens de me décrire m'a donné la nausée..."

Malfoy venait en effet de se visualiser la scène et la seule chose qui l'avait dérangé c'était le fait qu'il devait s'arrêter juste avant... et cette petite révélation personnelle venait de lui donner un soudain haut le cœur.

"Oki, c'est parfait, démerde-toi tout seul Malfoy, moi je me casse!"

Prenant sa cape Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte... aider un Serpentard encore une idée à la con oui!

"Potter, reste." Malfoy ne s'était même pas levé pour le stopper, mais le ton de sa voix était sérieux, presque amical. Ce qui força Harry à se retourner.

"Je rigolais Potter, c'est une excellente idée et ça va faire baver Blaise. Allez rassieds toi, nous avons bientôt fini..."

Lançant sa cape sur le fauteuil, Harry se rassit bon gré, mal gré.

"C'est ton problème qu'on essaie de régler Malfoy, tente de ne pas l'oublier."

"Je sais je sais... "

Ecrivant à la va-vite l'idée de Potter, Malfoy attaqua le mardi après-midi.

"Nous avons entraînement ensemble mardi soir n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui à 19h."

"Bien, je te laisserai donc le vif d'or volontairement."

"Comme si d'habitude tu l'attrapais..."

"Potterrrr..."

"Oki oki, fais en sorte que ce soit visible alors..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais même me faire engueuler par le capitaine tellement ça sera flagrant. Bon Mercredi, une journée avant que tu ne me tombes dans les bras... Il faut quelque chose d'énorme."

"Ho oui! Décroche moi la lune, Dray."

"Appelle moi encore comme ça et tu pourras la visiter par toi même... Mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise... que dis tu d'un grand nuage en forme de cœur?"

"Poufsouffle..."

"Je dirais même plus vomitif, mais je ne drague pas moi monsieur, les filles tombent directement dans mes bras... alors tu permets... je cherche!"

"Bah écoute, le nuage sera parfait alors...ridicule, mais parfait. Et l'après-midi? Toujours pas de bouquet?"

"Non l'après-midi je suis au chemin de traverse avec les 1ère années Serpentard, donc je ne pourrais rien faire... Mais si tu es sage tu auras un cadeau..." Le sourire malsain de Malfoy n'était pas très rassurant en soit mais à une heure du matin il était presque comique.

"Bon et bien je crois que c'est bon, jeudi je t'embrasse et vendredi on se sépare!"

"Il faudra trouver une salle pour jeudi soir", murmura Malfoy presque pour lui-même, le menton entre ses doigts...

"Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Malfoy? Une salle? Pourquoi faire?"

"Voyons Potty, pour faire croire à une folle nuit d'amour... mais tu as raison à quoi bon chercher une salle, nous ferons ça dans mes appartements..."

"Je… je ne ferai rien du tout! T'es dingue!"

"Potter essaie de revenir avec moi tu veux! Nous ferons semblant comme pour tout le reste, il te suffira de rester dans ma chambre pendant toute la nuit et le lendemain les autres supposeront ce qu'ils voudront."

"... Je ne veux même pas imaginer... Et pour revenir à des choses agréables, nous nous quittons pour quelle raison?"

"Tu es un mauvais coup au lit?" Laissant échapper un petit rire cristallin, Draco fit un petit geste de la main pour s'excuser...

"Là, lààà, je rigole Potter, pas la peine de faire ces grands yeux de vierge effarouchée. Je ne sais pas moi, on s'est rendu compte qu'après une nuit de sexe débridé, ce n'était que du désir refoulé et qu'en fin de compte, nous ne nous intéressons plus?"

"Ha pas mal... en plus le côté haine-désir, j'aime bien...oki tope là!"

Tendant sa main vers Draco un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry ne remarqua même pas le petit tic nerveux au niveau de la mâchoire de ce dernier.

Draco se leva donc et lui serra la main, calmement.

"Je pense que nous avons fait le tour Potter, alors bonne nuit."

Déjà au niveau de la porte, Draco ressemblait à un maître de maison raccompagnant ses invités.

"Finalement ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, on finirait presque par croire qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre."

"Ne parle pas de malheur Potty, j'ai encore un peu de bon sens." Souriant tous les deux sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

Une longue semaine se préparait.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_J'espère que ce petit prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Celle ci devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine, ( disons Mardi ), vu que ce week-end je ne suis pas chez moi._

_J'ai mis à jour mon profil pour vous donner les liens des dessins de **Griffy** qui correspondent à cette fics. Ils sont superbes. ( Griffy, tu roxx :D )_

_Je remercie aussi énormément **Yami** qui m'a aussi illustré mon « caleçon » j'essaierai de lui demander ses œuvres pour vous les montrer :D_

_Bref à très bientôt je l'espère._

'_zoux_

_Fanny : « Jouir ou réfléchir il faut choisir » © piqué éhontément à Artoung… ( Désolée miss mais elle me plait trop cette phrase :p )_


	2. Et on n'est que mardi

_Chose promise, chose due : Voila la suite :D_

_Comment allez vous?_

_Passé un bon week end?_

_Personnelement le mien etait génial :D MOUHAHAHAHA_

_Un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espere que la suite vous plaira autant. :D_

_Comme d'habitude aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient, et aucun bénéfice n'est obtenu grâce à cet écrit._

_Cet OS est toujours dédié à **Baddy**, ange des ténèbres qui sévit avec gloire sur ffnet._

_Je fais aussi un 'ros poutoux à **Lydie** qui m'a supporté moi et mon homme pendant tout un week end... la pauvre :p_

_Et enfin un énorme merci à **MADDY** qui m'a fait la review la plus énorme de la création, je vous la conseille si vous avez du temps :D_

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve à la fin : _

_**Prépare ton Caleçon.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Et on n'est que mardi...**_

_Lundi Matin :_

_Action : Lettre d'amour enflammée._

_Réaction : Surpris et profondément touché._

_N.B. : Donner à manger au hibou._

"Comme je te disais Harry, si on suit parfaitement les conseils d'Olivier... Harry? Ho Harry tu m'écoutes?"

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard résolument fixé vers la fenêtre ouverte de la grande salle, Harry était à milles lieux des tactiques de Quidditch de Ron.

"Hum? Tu m'as demandé des pancakes c'est ça?"

"Ecoute Harry, je veux bien que tu sois endormi ce matin, après tout, tu es rentré _très tard hier soir_... mais quand même essaie de m'écouter c'est important. Nous avons un match contre les Serdaigles dans trois semaines!"

"Ho pardon Ron, tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit..."

"Je sais... d'ailleurs vous avez discuté de quoi tout ce temps?"

"Ron laisse-le, ce ne sont pas tes affaires!" Fourrant un beignet aux pommes encore chaud dans la bouche du rouquin, Hermione sourit doucement à Harry.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé au moins?"

"Nan, nan Hermione tout a été plutôt cordial, étonnant non?"

"Pas tellement quand on voit comment un certain Serpentard te regarde."

A ces mots Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy et manqua une respiration.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, lui souriait ouvertement. Un sourire doux et calme. Un sourire à tomber... enfin s'il était une fille et qu'il aimait les beaux mecs blonds aux yeux gris...

Et vu qu'il n'était rien de tout ça, il pouvait très bien maîtriser sa mâchoire et lui demander _expressément_ de remonter _sur le champ_... non?

Heureusement, son attention fut détournée par un magnifique Grand duc noir qui venait de se poser en silence à côté de lui.

Le plumage était déjà exceptionnel par ses reflets bleu nuit, mais c'était ses yeux qui choquaient le plus, d'un vert étincelant. Cet hibou était tout bonnement superbe.

Harry prit donc délicatement l'enveloppe dans le bec de l'oiseau et lui donna un bout de pain pour le remercier.

L'oiseau s'inclina poliment avant de repartir par la fenêtre la plus haute.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Malfoy, il ouvrit la missive.

Le papier était d'un beige sable et l'écriture des plus aristocratiques.

Parcourant les lignes sans les lire, Harry rigola doucement en voyant un DM calligraphié en signature. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il recevrait une lettre d'amour de Draco Malfoy.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit donc à lire :

_Sais-tu que ce sont tes yeux que je déteste le plus?_

_Ces deux orbes d'émeraudes qui me fixent sans jamais me voir._

_Sais-tu que je hais leur couleur, leur intensité, leur force?_

_Comment peut-on mépriser avec de tels yeux? Comment peut-on blesser une âme aussi profondément, comme tu lacères la mienne?_

_Et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais, chaque jour de mon existence. Chaque nuit aussi. Car tes yeux me brûlent quand je ferme les miens. _

_Dis-moi Harry? Fermerais-tu les tiens si je te le demandais?_

_Abaisserais-tu ces paupières pour moi, de douleur? De fatigue? De plaisir?_

_Mais je m'égare, je devrais te parler de passion et de grands sentiments, et au lieu de ça... Alors parlons d'amour tu veux? _

_Sais-tu ce que j'aime chez toi?_

_Moi même je ne le sais pas. J'exècre ton courage et ta force de caractère, je méprise ta beauté presque insultante, je hais ce sourire qui ne s'adresse qu'aux autres._

_Finalement je ne t'aime pas ... finalement..._

_Finalement j'aurais dû envoyer un bouquet…Finalement je n'aurais pas dû écrire cette lettre..._

_J'ai bien réfléchi Harry, garde tes yeux ouverts, et regarde moi._

_D.M._

Harry se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient quand Hermione posa la sienne sur son poignet.

"Harry ça ne va pas?"

"Je... attend...attend..."

Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une comédie, que Draco avait écrit cela à la va-vite entre deux petits fours. Il avait beau se rappeler le pari, leur plan, il avait du mal à respirer, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Soudain il se rappela où il était et la personne qui devait certainement attendre sa réaction.

Il releva la tête brusquement et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy. Il ne souriait plus vraiment, il le regardait juste, attendant qu'Harry joue son rôle de proie séduite.

Sauf qu'Harry avait oublié son texte, sauf que son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal à taper aussi vite dans sa poitrine.

Difficilement, il esquissa un léger sourire et un mouvement de tête, il savait que Blaise à côté attendait une réaction positive ou négative, mais il n'arrivait à rien faire sauf à repenser à ces quelques mots écrits sur une feuille trop parfaite.

Finalement, poussé par Hermione qui n'avait de cesse de lui demander de dire quelque chose, de lui répondre, ou si tout allait bien, Harry murmura un "merci" de telle façon que Draco puisse lire sur ses lèvres... et accessoirement que Blaise aussi le voit.

Draco arqua un peu les lèvres faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés un nombre incalculable de fois depuis leur entrée dans Poudlard, regards haineux, regards interrogateurs, regards suspicieux, mais aucun d'eux ne se rappelait s'être senti aussi gênés l'un en face de l'autre.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour couper ce lien visuel, et surtout pour enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'Hermione lui disait :

"... Et donc c'est ainsi que j'ai décidé d'avorter car Ron n'est vraiment pas assez mature pour devenir père!"

"QUOI?"

"Ha ça y est tu daignes enfin m'écouter! Harry ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je parle dans le vide. J'ai failli commencer à te relater les histoires sexuelles de Snape..."

"Yerk..." Ron qui n'avait pas relevé la tête de son assiette depuis qu'on avait servi les gaufres au miel, venait de ponctuer la conversation d'une remarque fort pertinente.

"Pardon, 'Mione... c'est juste que..."

"C'était une lettre de Malfoy n'est-ce pas? Elle disait quoi?"

Discrètement Harry passa la lettre qu'il gardait jalousement dans sa main depuis qu'il avait fini de la lire.

Il remarqua le regard désapprobateur de Draco et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. De toute façon le Serpentard était déjà occupé à supporter les félicitations peu discrètes de Zabini qui chantait à tue-tête "iiiil est des noooootre, il a écrit sa leeeeettre comme les auuuuuutres."

Hermione laissa échapper un "ho" de surprise.

"C'est lui qui a écrit ça?"

"Oui."

"Pour toi?"

"Oui."

"Et c'est..."

"C'est de la comédie Hermione, mais j'avoue il se débrouille bien le bougre..."

"Mieux que ça... Harry on dirait que c'est vrai..."

"Ha... ha! Très drôle 'Mione, bon excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille me préparer pour le cours de potion."

Récupérant la lettre, Harry partit aussi vite que possible de la salle de classe.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, ce n'était qu'une simple lettre, une FAUSSE lettre.

Il était presque arrivé à la tour des Gryffondors, lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

"Potter attend."

Malfoy bien entendu...

"Déjà accroc Malfoy?"

"Ben voyons... d'ailleurs si nous allions nous vautrer dans un endroit sombre. Non Potter, je voulais te parler."

"Fais vite, j'ai des cours à aller récupérer."

"C'était quoi cette réaction ce matin? On aurait dit que quelqu'un t'avait bouffé la langue. Tu devais avoir l'air séduit, pas sur le point de vomir!"

"QUOI?"

"Attend Potter, tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un monstre ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai cru que Blaise allait étouffer de rire!"

"Mais je n'ai... écoute Malfoy, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je n'y peux rien si ta lettre ressemblait plus à une déclaration de guerre qu'à une lettre d'amour."

"Ta subtilité m'épatera toujours Potter... si tu n'as pas compris que..." Malfoy soupira "Bon ce n'est pas grave au final Blaise a trouvé ta réaction très positive. Il t'a même trouvé _ému_!... Mais la prochaine fois essaie de gérer le dégoût que tu as pour ma personne et au moins... souri!"

Tournant les talons Malfoy s'en alla rapidement sans rajouter un seul mot.

Harry grogna, Malfoy était vraiment stupide.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement, même si les ragots commençaient à aller bon train. Malfoy avait une nouvelle proie et cette dernière semblait être Potter. Les filles se pâmaient, les garçons déglutissaient avec difficulté à cause des images mentales typiquement adolescentes que cette information leur donnait. Bref une journée classique à Poudlard.

_Lundi Après-midi:_

_Action : Trouver un moyen d'attirer les Sylvidres pour faire croire à un sentiment amoureux entre Potter et moi-même._

_Réaction : Laissée à la convenance de Potter._

_N.B. : Si les Sylvidres ne viennent pas, tenter de les soudoyer avec des bonbons._

Le cours commença en retard, car Hagrid n'avait pas réussi à trouver assez de Sylvidres pour tout le monde. Les nymphes ayant prétextées que les humains n'avaient que très peu d'intérêt s'ils n'étaient pas beaux et diablement sexy.

Hagrid avait donc dû user de toute sa diplomatie pour en faire venir une petite trentaine...

Les groupes étaient déjà formés. Un binôme à chaque fois. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Obligatoirement.

Le sujet de l'après-midi était : "Essayer de tenir une conversation de plus de vingt minutes avec une Sylvidre". Pour cela il fallait :

1/ avoir assez de savoir vivre pour que la Sylvidre daigne vous adresser la parole.

2/ ne pas exprimer ou ressentir de sentiment négatifs sinon la Sylvidre s'enfuirait directement.

C'était Dumbledore qui avait eu cette idée... Bien entendu...

Draco n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à se mettre en binôme avec Potter. En effet, Blaise, son cher ami Blaise, avait pas mal déblayé le terrain... Ce qui s'exprimait en général, par une menace de graves sévices en tous genres, pour ceux qui osaient s'approcher du survivant.

Draco était donc bien installé, assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché et attendait patiemment qu'Hagrid fasse venir ses convives.

Harry était à quelques mètres de lui, discutant avec ses amis, souriant, rigolant. Et plus le temps passait, plus Malfoy sentait son énervement prendre des proportions inquiétantes.

Potter pouvait au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui... un peu!

Il allait se lever pour apprendre à Potter de quel bois il se chauffait, quand une créature de trente centimètres, tout au plus, vint directement se poser sur ses genoux.

D'une peau bleu pastel, et ayant des yeux aussi grands que magnifiques. Une Sylvidre lui souriait avec grâce.

Elle n'avait pas d'ailes mais flottait légèrement dans les airs. Elle était totalement nue, mais son corps était d'une telle perfection que cela semblait naturel. De plus ses cheveux longs d'un vert amande lui couvraient presque entièrement le corps.

"Bonjour, jeune homme" chantonna t-elle.

Draco la regarda, étonné... Ces bestioles n'étaient pas sensées être attirées par les sentiments amoureux? Or là tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était plutôt une envie de meurtre… Ou peut-être de torture... il hésitait encore.

"Bonjour à vous" murmura t-il tout de même, espérant avoir parlé assez doucement pour que Potter ne le remarque pas... ce qui apparemment ne fut pas le cas.

"Malfoy à qui tu parles?" Harry qui venait, _enfin, _ de laisser tomber ses chers amis Gryffondors, regardait maintenant Malfoy avec curiosité.

"Ainsi c'est vers cet adonis que penche ton cœur. Bon choix ma foi, je n'aurais pu trouver mieux", susurra la Sylvidre, papillonnant autour de Malfoy.

Draco vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller en entendant ces paroles. Il aurait été lui-même choqué s'il n'était pas en train de trouver un moyen légal pour faire taire cette bestiole qui semblait décidément très dérangée.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche, quand ce qui semblait être la sœur jumelle de la nymphe de Malfoy, se mit devant lui.

Elle était aussi mauve que l'autre était bleue et c'était des yeux d'un doré intense qui le dévisageaient maintenant.

"Bonjour, bel âme." murmura t-elle.

Malfoy laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais.

"Un commentaire Malfoy?" siffla Harry entre ses dents.

"Non, non" puis se rapprochant de lui "Moi qui croyais que j'étais le seul à savoir jouer la comédie... tu m'épates Potter."

Harry ne répondit pas, en effet les deux Sylvidres chantonnaient maintenant en cœur dansant autour des deux jeunes hommes.

_"Jaloux, incompris, haine et mépris._

_Point de comédie quand les sentiment sont si jolis."_

Harry et Draco se regardèrent d'un air fatigué. Faire semblant de se supporter c'était une chose, mais rester calme face à des gamines surexcitées et chantantes... Il y avait des limites.

De leur côté, les autres élèves étaient bien trop occupés à essayer d'attirer les Sylvidres revêches pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait non loin deux. Seuls Hermione et Blaise, qui s'étaient mis en binômes, souriaient joyeusement.

Voir leurs deux meilleurs amis essayer de bâillonner des nymphes hilares et voletantes était un spectacle des plus comiques. Surtout quand celles-ci clamaient à tue tête l'amour immortel entre les deux jeunes gens.

"C'est bon! Potter tu peux la renvoyer?"

"Ha mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas. Mais regarde-la, elle est accrochée à mon pull, et puis je te ferai remarquer que la tienne n'est pas non plus des plus discrètes."

En effet Nymphe N°1, s'amusait actuellement à grimper sur le pantalon de Malfoy pour ensuite se perdre dans les replis de sa robe de sorcier. Des petits "Houuu houuuu" s'échappant souvent de ses lèvres bleutées.

"Tu disais qu'on aurait du mal c'est ça?" Se moqua Harry, essayant de convaincre Nymphe n°2 de ne pas passer sous son pull, sans grande réussite

"Ecoute, elles sont censées être attirées par des sentiment amoureux, je comprend pas là. Du coup la haine leur plaît aussi..."

Nymphe N°2 maintenant complètement cachée dans la manche d'Harry éclata de rire.

"Ho mais votre haine c'est sûr... nous l'adorons!"

Sa collègue acquiesçant à force de gestes, alla s'occuper de la coiffure de Draco.

"Potter! Fais quelque chose! Appelle ton copain le gros géant bouffi qu'il enlève cette bestiole de là."

Prenant délicatement la nymphe de Draco par la taille, Harry la fit s'asseoir calmement sur son épaule. Prenant une voie professorale, un doigt levé vers le ciel, il dicta une vérité simple.

"Point tu ne toucheras aux cheveux du grand pingouin décoloré, car ta vie en danger tu mettras!"

"Tu as dit quoi là Potty?"

"Moi? Je sauvais ton brushing d'une horrible destruction sans nom, Malfoy. Tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant."

Potter souriait franchement et Malfoy était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le seul point positif était Blaise jouant les pom-pom girl au fond du champ qui faisait office de salle de classe.

"Bon ça va Malfoy, je les ramène chez Hagrid, mais franchement quel rabat-joie tu fais. Tu devrais être content, tout le monde pense qu'on est raide dingue l'un de l'autre."

"Et plus encore, joli brun, et plus encore."

Harry soupira bruyamment à cette remarque. Draco lui s'était de nouveau assis sur son tronc d'arbre, cette fois-ci la tête entre les mains.

"Eloigne ça de moi, veux-tu?"

"T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur Malfoy."

Et sur ces mots, Harry raccompagna les deux Sylvidres vers Hagrid.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que les deux nymphes étaient venues à leur rencontre. Les travaux pratiques étaient donc réussis et Draco avait une migraine hors du commun.

Cette dernière ne s'arrangea pas quand Blaise vint prendre des nouvelles.

"Wahou t'as vu comme elles ont foncé vers vous?"

"Oui Blaise."

"Et pas que sur toi, même sur Potter... c'est quand même beau l'amour."

"Je ne sais même pas si tu te rends compte de ta propre bêtise..."

"Non, mais tu avoueras. Même Hagrid était étonné, il a dit que c'était exceptionnel..."

"Oh, je n'en doute pas, ma vie est une succession monotone d'événements exceptionnels. Sur ce Blaise excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer."

Malfoy ne savait pas pourquoi il était énervé, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le fait que ces idiotes de nymphes chantonnant des phrases sans aucun sens lui avait donné des envies de meurtres.

Après tout, tout s'était bien passé. Blaise avait été conquis, les nymphes étaient venues et il n'avait même pas eu à se concentrer. Ces idiotes avaient accouru d'elles-mêmes...

En fait c'était peut-être ce détail qui l'irritait. Ça et ces phrases anodines comme "celui que ton cœur a choisi" et j'en passe.

Comme s'il était vraiment amoureux, comme si le fait qu'Harry le soit, ait une quelconque importance.

Balivernes...

En fait il aurait aimé que les Sylvidres ne viennent pas, il aurait voulu avoir la preuve, la confirmation de sa haine envers Potter. Il aurait aimé...

Mais voilà rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veut, et au lieu d'une confirmation, il avait reçu une infirmation en pleine poire... et cela faisait mal.

Non! Il n'était pas amoureux de Potter... d'autant plus que Potter ne respirait que le mépris à son égard.

Ho oui, on pouvait dire qu'il le respectait et qu'au final il appréciait d'être en sa compagnie. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Et toute autre théorie débile comportant des sentiments n'étaient que des délires d'adolescents en manque de sensations.

Il refusait de se rappeler leur baiser, échangé sans même y penser, ni même la réaction d'Harry le matin même. Tellement blessante...

Il avait écrit cette lettre durant la nuit. Elle s'était écrite toute seule en fait.

Les mots s'étaient dessinés sur la feuille trop blanche et il n'avait eu qu'à les relire avant de signer.

Il avait voulu faire une lettre basique, classique, parlant de fleurs et de ciel bleu. Parlant d'amour tellement beau qu'il en était vomitif. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Sa main s'était mise à bouger par elle-même, exprimant ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer.

Car tout ce qui était écrit était vrai... Ses yeux le brûlaient, ses yeux qui ne le regardaient jamais, sauf pour le défier.

Non il n'aimait pas Potter, mais il mourrait de ne pas avoir une quelconque place dans sa vie.

Car lui en avait une... une bien trop grande, une bien trop importante.

Se dirigeant vers ses appartements, Draco ne fit pas attention au Gryffondor assit au pied d'un arbre et qui le regardait s'en aller.

Un Gryffondor un peu paumé, un peu effrayé aussi... C'était une mauvaise idée... c'était une mauvaise journée...

oOoOoOoOo

_Mardi matin_ :

_Action : Plaquer Potter contre un mur et tenter de lui voler un baiser. S'arrêter juste avant._

_Réaction : Enervé, puis surpris et enfin pensif._

_N.B. : Expliquer à Potter ce que veut dire "pensif"._

Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Potter. Enfin... il ne voulait pas se battre comme _ça_.

Il savait que l'heure approchait. Il savait qu'à huit heures les Gryffondors et les Serpentards passaient par le même couloir pour accéder à leur salle de classe respective. Mais voilà, depuis hier il ne cessait de penser à l'issue du combat.

Il ne cessait d'imaginer la scène au ralentit... et le final ne lui convenait jamais...

Ou du moins ne lui convenait que trop.

Alors ensuite il pensait aux horribles tortures qu'il allait faire subir à Blaise pour lui avoir un peu trop ouvert les yeux, pour l'avoir forcé à faire toutes ces bêtises...

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers leur point de rendez-vous.

Harry n'était pas encore là, mais d'un côté il valait mieux. Il pouvait ainsi un peu discuter avec Blaise.

"On ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, nuit agitée?" Le clin d'œil complice de Blaise lui donna envie de lui faire découvrir un mur de l'intérieur... mais il se retint... encore un peu...

Ce n'était pas Blaise son adversaire ce matin, en fin de compte ce n'était pas Potter non plus. C'était plus sa pauvre volonté qui s'effilochait gentiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son compagnon que la voix reconnaissable du survivant se fit entendre dans le couloir.

"Vraiment Ron, je t'assure ce n'est pas la peine de te trimballer avec ces croissants, je n'ai pas faim."

"Mais Harry tu n'a rien avalé depuis hier soir, il faut que tu..."

Se mettant au milieu de leur chemin Malfoy leur lança le regard le plus méprisant dont il était capable.

"Une envie d'être encore plus squelettique et chétif que tu ne l'es déjà Potty?"

"Barre-toi de là Malfoy..."

Draco sourit en entendant le soupir désespéré de Blaise derrière lui, accompagné d'un _"mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, il est dingue"_...

"Désolé _Harry, _mais ce couloir est à tout le monde à ce que je sache. Regarde même les belettes fauchées et les sangs de bourbes peuvent s'y déplacer..."

La phrase fit mouche, Harry laissa tomber son sac à terre et fonça directement sur Malfoy l'écrasant contre le mur le plus proche.

La tête plongée dans son cou il murmura:

"Même quand tu fais semblant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de les insulter hein?" Sa voix était grondante. Harry était vraiment énervé. Parfait, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Et il avait besoin de se défouler.

Chuchotant tranquillement, il lui répondit.

"Mais je ne fais pas semblant, je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu fiches avec ces rebuts de la société sorcière."

Et donnant un coup de hanche rapide, Draco pu se dégager facilement de l'emprise de son adversaire.

Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, les regardant se battre comme une attraction qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'observer. Après tout Potter était fait pour se battre avec Malfoy, et vice et versa.

Les coups n'étaient pas violents mais faisaient tout de même grimacer les deux jeunes hommes. Les insultes fusaient aussi, celles criées faisaient nettement moins mal que celles murmurées au creux de l'oreille: celles qui touchaient le point sensible, celles qui défoulaient le plus.

Finalement Malfoy réussi à bloquer complètement le corps de Potter contre un renfoncement du couloir. Ils étaient essoufflés et leurs yeux reflétaient une même haine séculaire.

Mais voilà c'était le seul moment où Harry le regardait vraiment, le seul moment où ses yeux pouvaient accrocher son regard et ne pas le lâcher. Ses mains lui tenaient les poignets. Et ses jambes s'emmêlaient à celles de Potter lui empêchant tout mouvement.

"Et maintenant quoi Malfoy? Tu comptes me lancer un avada kedavra sans baguette?" le sourire d'Harry était amer. Tellement provocateur aussi.

Instinctivement Malfoy se pencha pour faire stopper ce sourire qui le défiait. Instinctivement il garda ses yeux profondément plongés dans des lacs verts maintenant troublés.

Instinctivement ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau douce de celles de Potter... Trop douce, trop attirante... trop...

Comme s'il venait de se brûler Malfoy recula d'un bond. Potter venait de baisser ses paupières, déplaçant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était sur le point d'approfondir le baiser quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait et surtout où il était...

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur la foule qui les entourait, Draco remarqua que leur petite scène de baiser manqué avait eu un sacré effet. On ne comptait plus le nombre de mâchoires pendantes ou de regards exorbités. Hermione Granger était trop occupée à éventer un Ronald Weasley au bord de l'évanouissement pour les regarder, mais Blaise, lui, souriait comme un grand benêt.

Finissant son tour d'horizon, Draco posa enfin ses yeux sur celui qu'il n'osait plus regarder en face.

Potter complètement appuyé contre le mur, le fixait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'énervement. Peut-être que lui aussi avait remarqué que la situation avait dégénéré, peut-être que lui aussi avait perdu le fil de leur petite scène de théâtre.

Pris d'un sentiment d'angoisse soudaine, Draco fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il enveloppa son regard de mépris et sa voix de sarcasme.

Arrangeant sa robe d'un mouvement rapide et gracieux, il se dirigea avec calme vers un Potter qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Replaçant son col et flattant sa joue d'une main qui se voulait tout sauf tremblante, il lui murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

"Tu vois Potter, je peux faire bien d'autres choses que te lancer des sorts. Et sois sûr que sur ce point, je sais aussi parfaitement me servir de ma baguette."

Malfoy n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu des étouffements scandalisés, et même intéressés parmi la population féminine qui les regardait. Cela lui redonna la force d'accentuer son sourire charmeur.

Car Potter lui ne réagissait pas, il avait juste ouvert plus grand les yeux quand Malfoy avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Le fixant avec surprise et un je ne sais quoi de déception.

Sans le vouloir, Malfoy troqua pour un instant son sourire typiquement Malfoyen, pour un autre, plus petit, mais plus sincère. Haussant légèrement un sourcil, il tenta de demander à Harry de jouer le jeu.

Ce dernier, se redressa un peu, retenant une envie subite de se frotter le bouche de dégoût. Il se contenta donc de dépasser Malfoy, frôlant son épaule.

"Tu sais Malfoy, on devrait un jour comparer nos talents respectif quant à l'utilisation de nos baguettes... qu'en penses tu?"

Et s'excusant poliment auprès de ceux qui lui barraient le chemin, Harry rentra en premier dans la salle de cours encore vide.

Laissant Malfoy complètement sous le choc.

Dans la salle de classe, Harry lança de rage son sac sur son bureau. A quoi s'attendait-il? A une déclaration sincère? Un baiser rempli d'émotions? Un regard troublé par le désir?

Malfoy suivait le plan à la lettre, il était réglé comme un papier à musique, même. Le baiser avait été à peine effleuré, juste assez pour qu'Harry se demande qui avait eu l'idée débile de le faire arrêter si tôt.

Mais le problème c'est qu'Harry avait arrêté de jouer la comédie au moment où il avait senti le souffle de Malfoy sur ses lèvres, le problème c'est qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de Malfoy une lueur de désir qu'il avait sûrement imaginé.

Et puis ses mains qui avaient glissé de ses poignets pour agripper les siennes avec douceur? Il les avait rêvées? Etait-il à ce point perturbé qu'il avait imaginé ses doigts entrelacer les siens avec tendresse? En fait, il était juste complètement dingue d'avoir cru qu'une étincelle de vérité se cachait au milieu de cette mascarade...

Et cela le rendait furieux. Furieux contre lui-même.

Car en fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait accepté, c'était lui qui avait trouvé cette idée de baiser, c'était lui qui se laissait séduire comme une gamine en manque de câlins...

Il était ridicule, et Malfoy était un trop bon acteur pour lui.

Et puis cette dernière phrase, cet air suffisant de Don Juan sur de lui. Ces yeux, comme s'il regardait un morceau de viande fraîche... ça lui avait donné envie de vomir, envie de se barrer sans même le regarder.

Mais voilà, il avait un rôle à jouer, et même s'il avait improvisé, l'air éberlué de Malfoy valait son pesant d'or.

Finalement, il suffisait juste qu'il se répète en boucle que ce n'était qu'un jeu, une vaste blague et il s'en sortirait sans dommages... enfin presque...

Après tout il y avait jeudi...

C'est plongé dans ses réflexions qu'Harry fut rejoint par toute sa classe et son professeur de DFCM.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent à ses côtés, n'osant pas vraiment dire un mot, enfin, Ron respirait difficilement, mais Harry commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

La classe, elle, était plus que bruyante, c'était sûr maintenant, les deux ennemis jurés se tournaient autour et même étaient sur le point de s'intercepter. Les filles gloussaient en reparlant du baiser passionné, et les mecs se demandaient à quel moment la phrase " je te hais Potter" était devenue "allons baiser Potter".

"Harry ça va?"

"Je vais bien Hermione, ce n'est que de la comédie, tu te souviens."

"Oui, j'ai vu, tellement faux que ça paraissait vrai... tu as vu ses yeux?"

"Oh oui je les ai vu, pleins de morgue et de mépris, merci... bon si tu veux bien, le cours va commencer."

"Harry..."

Mais Hermione ne put continuer, car Remus Lupin commença son cours sur les sorts de seconde classe.

oOoOoOoOo

_Mardi Après-midi :_

_Action : Laisser le Vif d'or à Potter. Faire que ce soit visible._

_Réaction : Potter doit avoir l'air touché et montrer qu'il tombe doucement dans mes filets._

_N.B. : Eviter de se faire casser la gueule par les autres membres de mon équipe_.

Il était 18h30 quand Draco pénétra dans les vestiaires. L'entraînement commençait dans une demi-heure et il n'avait pas envie de retrouver son équipe.

En fait depuis ce matin il ne rêvait que d'une chose, lancer un sort de silence sur tous ceux qu'il rencontrait.

Car voyez-vous, les ragots à Poudlard c'est comme les boules de neiges... ça grossit très très très vite.

A ce stade de la journée, Potter et lui-même n'avaient pas échangé un simple baiser mais s'étaient pris violemment sur le mur du couloir, frottant leurs érections turgescentes l'unes contres l'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient de jouissance.

Bien sûr il y avait des variantes. Draco avait selon certains, arraché le pantalon de Potter pour le pénétrer violemment, ou alors pour le sucer avec application. Potter semblait même l'avoir masturbé en même temps qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, mais c'était les versions édulcorées...

Bref Draco sentait la crise de nerf montrer le bout de son nez.

En son for intérieur, il priait pour que toutes ces rumeurs ne tombent pas dans les oreilles de Potter, et que de rage ce dernier refuse de continuer leur plan. Il ne voulait pas faire ce fichu strip-tease surtout après tout…_ça!_

En plus il n'avait pas aimé le regard que Potter lui avait lancé en s'en allant. Cette déception teintée de rage. Il n'avait trahi personne à ce qu'il savait... il avait suivi le plan... enfin à sa manière...

Enfilant son équipement, attrapant son balai, Draco décida de se faire un peu pardonner. Après tout, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort ce matin... ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi vulgaire. Même si avec Potter il n'avait jamais réussi à se retenir, de quelques façons que ce soit, et ce matin était un exemple des plus flagrants.

Il avait failli l'embrasser, par Merlin! Il avait voulu lui voler ses lèvres pour de bon et qu'importait les gens qui le fixaient. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie... et il ne savait pas encore comment il avait réussi à se retenir.

Arrivant enfin sur le terrain, il vit les deux équipes en vol, se regrouper pour mettre en place des stratégies. L'entraînement d'accord, la victoire surtout.

Draco s'éleva dans le ciel, cherchant du regard Potter. Il le repéra un peu plus loin que les autres. Seul comme à son habitude, quand il disputait un match ou qu'il s'entraînait.

Se penchant un peu plus sur son balai Draco vola vers lui. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres.

"On s'exile Potter?"

"Pas assez loin à première vue..."

"Encore fâché pour ce matin?"

"Pourquoi serais-je fâché Malfoy? Parce que tu as insulté mes amis alors que je daigne t'aider? Ou parce que tu m'as traité comme une conquête trop facile?... Tu ne devais pas t'en aller directement après le baiser? C'était quoi ces réflexions débiles?"

"Du calme Potty, j'ai improvisé c'est tout... et pour les insultes, et bien, disons que je me suis laissé emporté..."

"Ben voyons, et bien je tiens à te dire que si tu te laisses encore emporter une seule fois, ton strip-tease, et bien tu as intérêt de le répéter, car sois sûr que tu le feras!"

Un coup de sifflet retentit empêchant Malfoy de répondre. Il esquissa un sourire froid et alla prendre sa place auprès de ses coéquipiers.

"Ceci est un match d'entraînement, le vif d'or a été ensorcelé pour réapparaître au bout de 45 minutes si aucun des attrapeurs ne l'a capturé avant. Les règles sont les mêmes que celles d'un match classique, donc pas de coups bas."

Mme Bibine donna un second coup de sifflet et les joueurs se mirent en formation.

Draco et Harry étaient toujours un peu plus haut que les autres, examinant le ciel avec concentration. Attraper le vif était une chose, mais le repérer et le louper de telle façon que ce soit l'autre qui l'ait était un nouveau challenge.

Au sol, Blaise et Hermione regardaient le match.

"Tu te rends comptes qu'on va encore gagner, j'espère."

"Oh je n'en doute pas Granger, après tout Draco est un grand gentleman..."

"Moui... j'ai vu ça ce matin" constata Hermione tout en faisant semblant de s'étouffer...

"J'avoue il aurait pu y aller de façon plus fine, mais bon ils ont failli s'embrasser..."

"Oui, et Harry est furieux contre ton ami car il croit qu'il se fiche de lui!"

"J'y peux rien s'il est assez bête pour croire que Draco lui ment quand il le regarde... Sans rire, ça saute aux yeux qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre!"

"Et depuis quand exactement prépares tu ce plan diabolique pour les mettre ensemble?"

"Heu, si je compte la seconde année, tout en n'oubliant pas l'été où j'ai partagé sa chambre et donc ses rêves agités, et si je soustrais le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu se pâmer devant Potty... je dirais six ans !"

Eclatant de rire, Hermione donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Blaise.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... Et tu crois que cette fois ça va marcher?"

"Ma main au feu!"

"Tu te doutes bien que si ça rate tu vas te faire étriper?"

"Oh oui, mais ça ne peut pas rater, regarde comment ils se suivent du regard... et puis après tout ils sont tellement fiers de leur petit plan..."

"Bah, Malfoy a cru t'avoir, c'est de bonne guerre."

"Comme si je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir qu'il allait s'empresser de mettre Potter au courant. Je suis Serpentard moi aussi... J'aurais fait pareil."

"Si tu le dis. Espérons juste qu'ils ne soient pas assez aveugles pour penser que l'autre fait vraiment semblant."

"Au pire on les aidera."

Offrant son plus beau sourire, Blaise clôtura ainsi leur conversation. Après tout ils étaient là pour regarder le match... quel qu'il soit.

Dans le ciel Potter et Malfoy sillonnaient les airs. Cela faisait trente minutes que le match avait commencé et le vif n'était toujours pas apparu. Plus que quinze minutes et le plan mémorable de Malfoy était fichu...

Soudain, un éclair doré lui passa devant les yeux. Le vif avait enfin daigné se montrer.

Faisant un petit signe à Potter il s'élança à sa poursuite, montrant une envie de l'attraper plus que réaliste.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient au coude à coude, on peut même dire que Malfoy poussait sans trop de vergogne son adversaire.

"Malfoy arrête ça!"

"Tu n'es pas drôle Potty."

Et stoppant net son balai il laissa Potter prendre le vif à quelques mètres de là.

Il avait toujours aimé se battre contre lui pour la victoire, et un peu de challenge ce n'était pas méchant.

Harry le vif à la main regardait ses équipiers marquer le dernier but. Mme Bibine venait de siffler l'arrêt du match gagné par les Gryffondors. Il allait descendre pour rendre le vif à l'arbitre quand il sentit que ce denier avait une forme inhabituelle dans sa main.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Malfoy il ouvrit sa paume et vit un petit cœur doré voleter doucement. Captif il ne comptait pas s'échapper.

Faisant face à Malfoy, Harry avait du mal à garder un air impassible, il savait que Madame Bibine s'approchait d'eux, mais en fait il s'en fichait pas mal.

Montrant le vif d'un coup de tête Harry questionna Malfoy sans un mot. Celui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Bêtement Harry se sentit rougir. Voilà il pouvait être fier, il venait d'arriver au stade ultime de la midinette qui se fait draguer par le prince des Serpentards.

Ce fut la voix de Mme Bibine qui le fit redescendre sur terre

"Mr Potter, le vif s'il vous plaît."

"Heu... voilà..."

Et tendant l'objet brillant, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas le garder.

"Ho mais... qu'est-ce que..."

"Excusez-moi, Mme Bibine c'est ma faute, j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Harry."

Malfoy qui s'était rapproché, souriait doucement à l'arbitre.

"Une surprise?!?" puis s'éclaircissant la voix, "Et bien soit, gardez-le Mr Potter, si c'est ... un cadeau. Mais Mr Malfoy je vous demanderai de ne plus transformer les cours de Quidditch en concours de séduction la prochaine fois. Surtout que vos équipiers ont très bien vu que vous aviez fait exprès de laisser s'échapper le vif."

En effet un peu plus bas l'équipe Serpentard râlait ferme, mais Blaise qui les interpellait à force de grands signes semblait vouloir calmer la tempête qui grondait.

"Je ne recommencerai plus Mme Bibine, après tout ça y est Potter a attrapé mon vif." Et ponctuant cette phrase par un clin d'œil amusé envers Harry, Malfoy alla subir les conséquences de ses actes. Laissant un Harry choqué et une Mme Bibine toute émue par tant de romantisme.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce soir là, ni Potter ni Malfoy ne se présentèrent au repas. Chacun pour des raisons très proches.

Harry avait foncé directement jusqu'aux dortoirs après le match. Evitant les douches en équipe et de ce fait les questions embarrassantes. Il avait vu Ron presque sur le point de tomber de son balai quand Mme Bibine avait expliqué les raisons de la "disparition" du vif. Et ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet.

Le vif quant à lui voletait joyeusement autour de son lit. Il était ensorcelé et ne quittait Harry que de quelques mètres au maximum avant de revenir vers son propriétaire. Un mignon petit vif en forme de cœur. Encore une improvisation de Malfoy.

Décidément il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale que Malfoy arrête définitivement d'improviser...

Surtout que ce cœur ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Blaise ne l'avait pas vu, et si Madame Bibine ne s'était pas sentie forcée de l'expliquer aux deux équipes, personne mis à part lui n'aurait vu ce vif amoureux.

Allongé sur son lit Harry grogna. Ce n'était qu'une comédie, une pièce de théâtre... il avait l'impression de se répéter cela en boucle depuis deux jours. Et que surtout, plus le temps passait, moins il y croyait.

Malfoy avait souri tellement sincèrement dans les airs. Si tout cela n'avait pas été prémédité il aurait pu presque croire qu'il avait vraiment tenté de le séduire. Mais voilà, c'était ce qui devait être fait le mardi après-midi, et cela avait été extrêmement bien fait.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

Malfoy, lui, avait fui le terrain pour éviter de se faire chambrer par ses collègues qui avaient très bien compris son petit manège, mais aussi pour ne pas rencontrer Potter.

Au départ l'idée du cœur lui avait semblé bonne. Un clin d'œil amusant au fait qu'il devait tenter de le séduire, une petite accalmie dans leur éternelle querelle.

Mais voilà, quand Harry avait attrapé le vif et qu'il l'avait regardé, Draco ne s'attendait pas à sentir son cœur battre si vite, à se demander si cela lui plairait ou non avec angoisse. Mais c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Et voir le visage sans expression de Potter, face à son cadeau l'avait déstabilisé plus qu'il ne voulait le croire.

Puis il lui avait montré le vif, les yeux un peu plus brillants que d'habitude peut-être, et lui n'avait réussi qu'à esquisser un sourire penaud ainsi qu'un haussement d'épaules peu convaincu.

Ah, on était loin du séducteur de ces dames.

Mais cela avait semblé plaire à Potty... alors Draco avait fait en sorte que ce vif reste en sa possession.

En fait quand il repensait à sa journée et celle d'hier il arrivait à un constat simple et affolant : il était en train de perdre la boule complètement... et plus si affinité.

Avant il pensait à Potter, certes! Mais maintenant? On ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'au balafré et à comment le faire sourire...

En fin de compte, il ne perdait pas la boule, elle était déjà partie bien loin, sans possibilité de retour.

Et on n'était que _Mardi_...

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi? _

_Ca vous a plu?_

_Moyen? bof? Fanny mets toi au déssin?_

_Je prend tout commentaire au critique, de plus si vous avez la recette de la tarte aux myrtilles, je prend aussi :p_

_Je vous dis à Vendredi pour la suite de la fics ..._

_Gros bisouxxx_

_Fanny " Hercule? Toute l'efficacité d'un demi-dieu, dans la peau d'un mannequin" ( désolée je regarde trop NRJ12 :p )_

_P.S.: 2 nouveaux fan art de **Griffy** et de **Yami**, dons mon profil. Merci les filles :D_


	3. Je tiens mal ma queue?

_Bonjour à tous :D_

_Comment ça va bien?_

_Passé une bonne semaine? _

_Comme promis voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de "**Prépare ton Caleçon**". Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews pour manque de temps, mais je promets de réparer ça le plus tôt possible._

_En tout cas elle m'ont toutes beaucoup plu, surtout celle de la recette de la tarte aux myrtilles. Mici **Pluwian** :D_

_J'essaierai de me mettre au rar cette aprem même :D... Promis!_

_Comme d'hab ce fics ne rapporte pas une clopinette, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Fics dédiée à **Baddynounette** :D._

_Petit PS : Les reviews de **Maddy** sont toujours disponibles à la lecture, pour ses fans :p_

Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve à la fin :

**Prépare ton Caleçon.**

**Chapitre 2 : Je tiens mal ma queue? **

_Mercredi Matin :_

_Action : Invoquer un nuage en forme de cœur à l'heure où les élèves vont en cours pour pouvoir avoir le plus de témoins possible dont Blaise._

_Réaction : Harry devra se pâmer devant et me remercier devant le plus de personnes possible._

_N.B. : Ne pas vomir devant tant de niaiserie._

Il pleuvait.

Non pas cette petit pluie d'été qui rafraîchit plus qu'elle ne mouille. Non. Il pleuvait vraiment. Une pluie dense et froide. Une pluie qui empêcherait bien des personnes de sortir hors de leur couette.

Et bien entendu, il fallait qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si leur plan se déroulait sans encombres jusqu'à maintenant. Alors une pluie ou un tsunami quelle importance?

Malfoy fulminait. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il essayait de rassembler le plus de nuages possible pour faire un parfait cœur. Mais bien entendu le vent aidant il n'y arrivait pas... mais alors PAS du TOUT.

Et les élèves qui allaient bientôt arriver.

Et Potter qui allait bientôt arriver...

Draco était posté à la fenêtre vitrée du couloir principal. La baguette résolument tournée vers le ciel, il ne désespérait pas de créer un petit cœur aussi éphémère soit-il. Blaise était sur le point d'aller acheter un caleçon neuf pour son show, il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.

Dix minutes, Dix minutes et son plan tombait à l'eau…C'était le cas de le dire. Draco jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au parc du château partiellement inondé. Il allait recommencer son incantation quand il aperçut quelqu'un debout sous la pluie, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Potter. Potter, seul, en robe de sorcier estivale, complètement trempé qui fixait les nuages d'un air concentré.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là", marmonna Draco... "Il va attraper la mort."

Surtout qu'il devait être dans le couloir et pas dehors, surtout que le nuage n'était pas prés d'arriver...

Planté au milieu du parc, Harry restait sans bouger. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, la nuit à se demander si Draco était vraiment si bon acteur qu'il semblait l'être. Et aucune réponse ne lui avait paru concluante.

Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était que si Draco jouait la comédie alors samedi serait une journée sans grand intérêt pour lui. Pour ne pas dire plus.

Alors il s'était dit que si Draco faisait ce cœur en forme de nuage, s'il y arrivait parfaitement, alors peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, peut-être...

C'était ridicule, il le savait bien, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait perdu pied de nombreuses fois en simplement trois jours, alors il n'était pas à ça près.

Comme quand on est enfant et qu'on se lance des défis idiots qu'on est le seul à comprendre: "Si je mange cette pomme assez vite demain il fera beau", "Si je lance cette pierre sur le rocher là-bas alors elle me regardera..."

C'était ce qu'Harry se disait, si le nuage apparaissait alors Draco était peut-être sincère...

Mais le nuage ne venait pas et Harry était de plus en plus trempé.

Soudain, le froid sembla moins mordant, et la pluie ne le touchait plus. Une grande cape en tissu lourd venait de se poser sur ses épaules. Une cape noire aux coutures d'un argenté sobre.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne.

Il releva un peu les yeux et vit simplement Malfoy, sa baguette à la main, l'air concentré qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

La cape se resserra d'elle-même autour du corps d'Harry, le réchauffant un peu; et Harry remarqua que la baguette de Malfoy avait un peu bougé.

Puis Draco abaissa sa baguette et s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de rentrer en trombe dans le château. Finalement il s'en fichait pas mal du nuage... et il devait parler à Malfoy.

Arrivé enfin dans le couloir, il vit Draco avec Blaise, riant joyeusement :

"Et là je lui ai envoyé ma cape."

"Bien joué, d'un romantisme fou."

"Je trouve aussi, si avec ça il ne tombe pas dans mes bras tu l'auras mérité ton strip-tease!"

"Mais quand même quelle idée, tu m'épates!"

"Bah j'ai fait ça des milliers de fois!"

Harry resta sans bouger attendant juste que son cœur s'arrête de battre, ou peut-être qu'il recommence à le faire.

Une comédie, une putain de comédie! Il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse par l'enregistrer!

Soit, lui aussi il serait un bon acteur... vu qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça.

"Draco, je venais te rendre ta cape..." le sourire enjôleur et les yeux brillants, Harry jouait à la perfection les greluches enamourées...

"Ho tu m'as remarqué? Moi qui voulais que tu ne le saches pas" moue séductrice, cheveux parfaitement gominés, en fait c'était ce Malfoy là qui le dégoûtait vraiment.

"C'était adorable... merci encore" Et lui rendant sa cape, Harry ne manqua pas de lui écraser volontairement le pied... sans que personne ne le voie.

"C'était un plais... plaisir"

Se lançant sur lui-même un sort de séchage, Harry se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, au moins il ne verrait plus Draco jusqu'à demain... jusqu'au baiser...

oOoOoOoOo

_Mercredi Après-midi :_

_Action : Rien - Juste accompagner les premières années Serpentard au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs livres supplémentaires de potion. Accompagné de Blaise._

_Réaction : Se faire cuire un œuf._

_N.B. : Des fois être préfet, c'est ch._

Le Chemin de Traverse, endroit connu entre tous pour trouver ce que l'on veut et même ce que l'on ne veut pas. Draco, Blaise et une vingtaine de marmaille braillant s'y promenaient, attendant que leur magasin de livres sur les potions asiatiques ouvre. Draco n'était pas connu pour son caractère patient et Blaise malgré son air débonnaire avait tout de même un penchant Méditerranéen très poussé.

Cette petite sortie était donc tout, sauf calme et détendue.

Draco avait failli lancer deux trois _avada kedavra _et Blaise se retenait encore de faire un stupéfix général et de renvoyer tout ce petit monde à Poudlard illico presto... avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

C'est donc dans cet esprit de détente et de franche camaraderie, que Malfoy croisa un groupe de Serdaigles très animés. Ils étaient habillés de la couleur de leur équipe de Quidditch et venaient à première vue de sortir du Chaudron Baveur.

"Tout ce que tu veux que cette année, on gagne la coupe de Quidditch!"

"FA-CI-LE! On va les exterminer les Gryffi!"

"Sont plus ce qu'ils étaient de toute façon!"

"Nuuuuullllllss."

Malfoy passa à côté d'eux un petit sourire aux lèvres, quiconque insultait les Gryffondors était son ami. Et il avait toujours aimé les Serdaigles. Des braves gars.

"Et puis, avec leur tapette d'attrapeur, impossible qu'ils aient le vif avant nous."

Draco tiqua un peu, puis se rappela le nombre fois où il avait traité Potter de tous les noms de la création... Mouais tapette, finalement, c'était presque gentil par rapport à certaines de ses insultes.

"Comme tu dis, personnellement je pense qu'il ne sait plus jouer depuis qu'il s'amuse plus à se foutre son balai dans le cul, plutôt qu'à voler avec."

Un grand éclat de rire sonore secoua le groupe de Serdaigles passablement ébréché et Draco stoppa net.

Blaise qui avait aussi tout entendu, dirigea les jeunes premières années le plus rapidement possible chez le pâtissier le plus proche. Question de protéger un peu leurs jeunes oreilles...

Draco réajusta sa robe, et marcha d'un pas calme vers le groupe de soiffards qui rigolait encore de la blague vaseuse de ce qui semblait être leur chef. Grand, rougeaud, cheveux coupés trop courts, regard qui pourrait paraître intelligent s'il n'était pas embué d'alcool, Peter Louis McOney ne vit même pas le Serpentard s'approcher de lui.

C'est un raclement de gorge contrôlé ainsi qu'un "bonjour" glacial qui les prévint de la présence de Malfoy.

"Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît répéter ce que tu viens de dire."

Mains dans les poches, air dégagé, Malfoy était un exemple même de sang froid aristocratique. Ne se faisant pas prier, Feu Peter Louis McOney, répéta mot pour mot sa dernière blague, l'enjolivant peut-être de quelques nouveaux termes fleuris.

"C'est bien ce je pensais" conclu Malfoy, et sans crier gare il donna un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire un peu trop large du Serdaigle.

"Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler de Potter en ces termes, espèce d'outre à vin", et il ponctua sa requête par un coup de genou mal placé.

A terre, l'anciennement sexué Peter Louis McOney, poussa un grognement sourd qui fit réagir des amis. Et en moins d'une seconde Malfoy se retrouva à se battre contre cinq Serdaigles de fort mauvaise humeur. Et un peu dépassé par le nombre, Malfoy encaissa quelques coups douloureux, dont un sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Il grommela un "merde mon visage" avant de se faire tirer en arrière par un Blaise très énervé et armé de sa baguette.

"Ola, Ola, tous doux les jeunes" puis se retournant vers son ami "va te rincer tu ressembles à un boxeur Moldu".

Malfoy accepta d'un signe de tête et alla directement dans le Chaudron Baveur. Après tout, grand con Peter Louis McOney était lui toujours étendu par terre, les mains empoignant une partie de son anatomie définitivement perdue.

Blaise, quant à lui, tenait en joue les Serdaigles avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Alors les gars, on rigole moins quand l'adversaire a une baguette hein?"

"C'est ton copain qui a commencé" lâcha un Serdaigle à la lèvre fendue.

"Ha, il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu l'autre gros lourdaud par terre insulter son ami."

"Sa petite copine oui", grogna Peter Louis McOney, castré de son état.

"Tss tss tss, c'est pas gentil de dire ça, tu sais, Malfoy a l'air sadique comme ça, mais je t'assure que je peux être nettement pire que lui... et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que je te montre de quoi je suis capable..." Un silence un peu gêné lui répondit.

"Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit, il n'est rien arrivé aujourd'hui, personne ne s'est battu et surtout vous n'avez plus intérêt de parler de Potter en ces termes. Bien compris?"

Quelques hochements de têtes et des oui étouffés se firent entendre.

"Bien, parce que vous ne voudriez pas que les Serpentards vous aient en grippe n'est-ce pas?"

Cette fois-ci ce fut un non franc qui sortit de toutes les bouches.

"Paaarfait. Et bien nous pouvons dire que l'incident est clos. Bonne journée messieurs." Tranquillement Blaise rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers la pâtisserie où il avait laissé en de bonnes mains les premières années.

"Ho et encore une chose, la prochaine fois que tu parleras de balai Peter, sache que je pourrais très bien te faire découvrir ce petit plaisir simple... et sans lubrifiant."

oOoOoOoOo

Le retour des Serpentards à Poudlard fit sensation, en effet Malfoy avec un coquard ce n'était pas courant. C'était même unique.

Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais personne ne savait rien. Du coup les théories les plus folles parcouraient maintenant l'enceinte du château.

Et ce fut la rumeur de Malfoy se battant au péril de sa vie pour sauver une jeune fille en détresse qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry.

"Malfoy s'est battu?" murmura t-il à Hermione qui révisait ses examens de fin d'années à ses côtés.

"Il paraîtrait qu'il a un œil au beurre noir, mais si tu veux mon avis il s'est pris une porte ou un truc dans le genre."

"Mouais, je vois mal Draco se battre pour quelqu'un de toute façon..."

"Draco?"

"Malfoy... désolé 'Mione, à force de jouer son amoureux transi j'ai pris des mauvaises habitudes."

"On se prend au jeu à ce que je vois" Hermione remarqua la petite grimace de son ami et ne préféra pas insister. Blaise avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

L'heure du repas arriva et pour une fois Harry était un des premiers attablés, il voulait voir Malfoy, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Non pas que la vie du blond l'intéressait, mais tout de même...

Installé en face de la table des Serpentards, Harry guetta l'arrivée de son pseudo futur petit ami. Celui-ci arriva flanqué de ses amis comme à son habitude, et comme le disait la rumeur un magnifique coquard ornait son œil droit.

Il avait aussi un léger bleu en bas de la mâchoire. C'était donc vrai Malfoy s'était battu avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre semblait avoir eu le dessus.

Harry serra un peu les poings en se rendant compte que malgré tous ses dires, oui! Il s'inquiétait pour le petit con prétentieux qui le fixait.

En fait il aurait voulu savoir qui avait osé frapper Malfoy et aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Et c'était de savoir ça qui l'énervait le plus. Il était définitivement irrécupérable.

Prétextant le fait de jouer son rôle de "Harry Potter fou de Draco Malfoy", Harry fit une petite grimace compatissante et montra du doigt son œil.

"Ça va?" articula t-il pour que Draco le comprenne.

"On a vu mieux" répondit Malfoy, un petit sourire accompagnant sa phrase.

Puis prenant un bout de papier dans sa poche, Draco le fit apparaître sur la table de Potter juste devant ses yeux.

Le papier était le même que celui de la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Harry évita de remarquer que son cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade et ouvrit la lettre.

_Demain est un jour important, nous devrions nous parler ce soir au moins pour être sûr du plan. Rendez-vous où tu sais. Même heure._

_P.S.: j'ai encore mal au pied, il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris ce matin Potter!_

Harry replia soigneusement le bout de papier et fit un signe de tête à Malfoy. Il était d'accord pour ce soir. Apres tout lui aussi avait besoin de lui parler.

oOoOoOoOo

Encore une fois la salle était décorée de façon agréable et un léger parfum de bougies la rendait plus que confortable.

Draco était debout et regardait par la fenêtre quand Harry arriva.

"Bonsoir Malfoy."

"Bonsoir, installe-toi nous allons commencer."

Si leur première entrevue s'était passée dans une assez bonne ambiance, cette fois-ci l'on pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes.

S'asseyant en face d'Harry, Draco fit apparaître du thé et des gâteaux comme il en avait l'habitude.

"C'est le premier sort qu'on vous apprend chez vous?" se moqua Harry.

"J'aime le thé", se contenta de répondre Draco.

Les tasses remplies, Draco pris la parole.

"Demain matin à quelle heure comptes-tu m'embrasser?"

"Ha parce qu'il te faut une heure maintenant?" Avalant difficilement une gorgée de thé, Harry esquissa une légère grimace. "Bah que penses-tu de 10h45 après le cours de divination pour moi et d'histoire de la magie pour toi ? Dans le couloir principal. Cela convient-il à monsieur Malfoy?"

Le ton de la voix d'Harry était emprunt d'énervement et de dégoût. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'énorme bleu qui entourait l'œil du blond.

"Va pour 10h45. Mais avant que nous continuions. C'est quoi ton problème? Depuis que cette histoire a commencé, tu me regardes comme si j'étais un scrout à pétard écrasé. J'aimerais autant que tu me dises que tu arrêtes tout plutôt que tu fasses n'importe quoi demain!"

"Mon problème? MON PROBLEME? Mon problème c'est toi et ça a toujours été toi Malfoy. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas près de changer."

"Ho pauvre Potty qui est martyrisé par le monde entier. Et tu peux m'expliquer à quel moment précis je t'ai à ce point blessé? Mon amour?"

"Tu me fait chier Malfoy. Et à première vue je ne suis pas le seul. Qui t'a fait ça?" Pointant du doigt l'œil poché de Malfoy, Harry écumait de rage.

"Un mari jaloux? Un amant éconduit? En quoi ça te concerne Potty? Nous faisons semblant d'être ensemble que je sache, ma vie ne te concerne pas plus qu'elle te concernait il y a une semaine."

"Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, j'avais très bien compris que toute ta petite personne n'était qu'une vaste blague. Une mauvaise blague si tu veux mon avis. Vivement que cette histoire se finisse, je n'en peux plus de devoir te supporter tous les jours!"

Excédé par le comportement de Malfoy, Harry se leva précipitamment et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il ne resterait pas une minute de plus avec cet idiot qui se foutait de ses sentiments. Même si ces sentiments étaient inappropriés et qu'en fin de compte c'était lui le seul fautif.

"Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'énerve Malfoy. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera comme prévu demain. On ne verra pas de jeune homme plus amoureux que moi dans toute l'Angleterre... Tu as de la chance que je n'ai qu'une seule parole."

Et claquant la porte derrière lui Harry partit d'un pas rapide vers la tour Gryffondor.

Une putain de comédie... mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

Resté seul dans la pièce, Draco envoya s'écraser contre le mur, sa tasse de thé. Potter n'était qu'un petit con imbu de lui-même. Un petit con, qui le méprisait. Un petit con, qu'il avait, à son grand damne, appris à apprécier.

Vendredi serait le jour où il serait enfin libre de ne plus lui parler. Et perdu dans le méandre de ses sentiments, il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne chose ou non. En fait ce qui l'effrayait, c'était que son ventre se serrait dès qu'il y pensait.

Il allait tuer Blaise pour tout ça... ou du moins le faire beaucoup souffrir.

oOoOoOoOo

_Jeudi (journée chargée)._

_Action : Potter devra enfin tomber dans mes bras. Baiser prévu vers les 10h45. Nous devrons ressembler à un vrai couple pendant toute une journée. La nuit se passera dans mes appartements. _

_Réaction : Tout sauf vomir..._

_N.B. : Trouver une occupation pour le soir et/ou bâillonner Potter._

Draco avait décidé de ranger sa montre dans sa poche. C'était une question de survie mentale. Depuis son réveil, il ne faisait que relever sa manche pour vérifier l'heure. Et au bout de la vingtième vérification, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que regarder l'heure toutes les cinq secondes ne la faisait pas avancer plus vite... Loin de là.

Un Moldu avait expliqué ça par la théorie de relativité, et bien de là où il était Draco pouvait témoigner que les heures ressemblaient gentiment à des journées. Et que ce n'était pas du tout relatif.

9h56...

Moins d'une heure à tenir. Il ne savait pas s'il attendait ce moment avec impatience ou s'il le redoutait. Mais son acharnement à compter les minutes n'indiquait rien de bon, à son avis.

Dire que Potter, de son côté devait être en train de préparer un stock colossal de chewing gum à la menthe pour essayer de survivre après le baiser...

Potter, justement, faisait les quatre cent pas dans la salle de divination. Le professeur Trelawney avait fui après avoir vu la fin du monde pour dans trente minutes dans un bol de café mal passé. Et finalement, Harry se disait quelle ne se trompait que de quinze minutes, tout au plus.

Ron commençait à avoir mal au crâne à force de voir Harry aller et venir.

"Harry respire au moins, tu es tout bleu."

"Ecoute Ron, je t'ai déjà parlé de ce que je devais faire, alors ne me demande pas d'être zen... je sais même pas si je vais y arriver."

"Mais si Harry tu vas... _mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi_... Nan! T'as raison Harry laisse tomber et envoie bouler le sale con!"

"Parle pas de lui comme ça!"

Harry s'était retourné rapidement vers Ron et avait presque craché ces mots...

"Oula... du calme... à mon avis vu comme t'es parti tu vas très bien y arriver... trop bien même..."

"Excuse-moi Ron, j'suis un peu sur les nerfs."

Et se rasseyant à sa place Harry essaya de se calmer. Mais sans grand succès.

Non actuellement son cerveau était focalisé sur une seule chose... embrasser Malfoy et ne pas faire plus... ne surtout PAS faire plus.

La fin du cours sonna, et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine salle. Plus Harry se rapprochait du couloir, plus il sentait son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine. Il imaginait Malfoy mort de rire dans son coin attendant qu'il se ridiculise. Et étrangement, c'était cette vision qui le forçait à continuer. Car il allait lui clouer le clapet…D'une façon ou d'une autre.

En effet Draco était là, mais il n'était pas mort de rire, au contraire il avait l'air plutôt contrarié, presque inquiet.

"Il doit sûrement penser que je vais mal jouer mon rôle, le sale prétentieux" grommela Harry.

Arrivant à sa portée, Harry essaya de retrouver un visage joyeux et charmeur. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Toujours pas en cours?"

"Je n'allais pas me priver du bonheur de te voir, après tout nous n'avons pas encore eu notre dispute journalière."

Les étudiants s'écartaient toujours un peu quand Malfoy et Potter étaient face à face. Certains parlaient d'instinct de survie, d'autres de respect de l'intimité des gens. En tout cas le vide se faisait tranquillement autour d'eux.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on se disputerait Malfoy, à ce que je vois quelqu'un s'est déjà servi de toi comme d'un puntching ball..." Et accompagnant sa parole par le geste Harry effleura du bout des doigts l'arcade sourcilière meurtrie de Draco.

Attrapant sa main alors qu'elle allait redescendre, Draco y déposa un baiser rapide avant de relâcher son emprise.

Harry resta interdit un moment. Laissant sa main en l'air sans vraiment de raison puis la ramena à lui brusquement.

"Tu n'es pas net Malfoy. Tu veux quoi exactement?" Harry ne savait plus trop si cette question faisait partie du rôle qu'il jouait...mais quand les yeux de Draco plongèrent dans les siens, il arrêta de réfléchir, tout simplement.

Avançant d'un pas, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du corps du Serpentard.

"Hum? Que veux-tu?"

Draco ne répondit pas, en fait Draco se trouvait dans l'impossibilité physique de répondre, sa bouche refusant obstinément de faire le moindre mouvement, partant du principe que son cerveau venait de se faire la malle.

"Un baiser torride?" Harry se rapprocha un peu plus. "Une nuit de baise?" il posa sa main sur le cou de Draco. "Une histoire d'amour éternelle?" Finissant sa phrase il attira Draco à lui de ses deux mains, la seconde s'étant faufilé sur ses hanches.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils étouffèrent un grondement sourd. La bouche de Malfoy qui jusqu'à présent avait fait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté sans nom, avait retrouvé toute sa dextérité naturelle. En effet Malfoy non content d'avoir enlacé Potter avec force, le plaquant totalement contre lui, s'amusait maintenant à martyriser sa lèvre inférieure. La mordillant avec volupté.

On était loin du baiser de la bibliothèque tellement fade qu'il en était presque sans importance, on était loin, aussi de tous les autres baisers qu'il avait pu échanger avec des greluches sans intérêt dont il avait oublié le nom.

En fait ce baiser faisait mal plus qu'il ne faisait du bien. Car même si la langue de Potter caressait la sienne avec douceur, même si ses mains flattaient son corps alors que son bassin se collait contre le sien, Harry faisait semblant et cela rendait Draco fou de rage.

Alors il approfondit le baiser, empêchant Harry de bouger de son étreinte. Ne se demandant pas pourquoi celui-ci passait ses mains sous son pull. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry s'accrochait à sa nuque avec désespoir. Il faisait semblant c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Harry, avait quant à lui, oublié toute notion de rôle, ou de comédie. Il avait arrêté de jouer au moment où Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras, au moment où sa bouche avait trouvé la sienne.

Il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, il aurait aimé pouvoir imaginer un avenir après ce baiser. Un autre peut-être, un troisième s'il avait de la chance. Mais il savait que c'était illusoire, alors il faisait en sorte que celui-ci les marque tous les deux. Ou du moins que Draco ne l'oublie pas si facilement.

Il était fait pour embrasser ce petit con arrogant, dommage que ce dernier ne soit pas fait pour l'embrasser lui.

Etouffant un soupir, il recula juste assez pour arrêter leur baiser. Dans les bras l'un de l'autres, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, Harry repris son souffle avec difficulté, appréciant la rougeur des joues habituellement pâles de Malfoy.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, hésitant à lâcher prise, hésitant à abandonner ce bout de rêve. Puis Harry se rappela ce qu'il s'était dit hier soir avant de s'endormir. Tenir son rôle et ne pas laisser croire qu'il y avait autre chose. Jamais.

Décrochant un petit sourire, il murmura de telle façon que Malfoy soit seul à l'entendre:

"Alors? On dit merci qui?"

Il ne comprit pas vraiment le sursaut de Malfoy, ni le fait qu'il le repousse aussi rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas important en fin de compte.

Draco avait déjà repris son air détaché, et lui tenait la main un peu trop fort.

La foule qui n'osait pas vraiment s'arrêter pour les regarder, paraissait plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée et ce fut Blaise qui vint les sauver du sentiment de gêne qui grandissait en eux.

"Et bien, qui l'aurait dit."

"Blaise..."

"Bravo les amoureux, content pour vous! Bon Harry, tu viens manger avec nous à midi n'est-ce pas?"

"Je... heu oui bien sûr."

"Parfait! Draco sera ravi. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêve! Hein Dray?"

"Blaise écoute..."

"Taratata! Harry est ton petit copain donc c'est normal qu'il soit mon nouveau meilleur ami."

"Allez à tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on aille en cours... Pfuu que d'émotions!"

Et arrachant Draco de la main de Potter, Blaise partit à la conquête de la salle de magie alternative.

Harry resta seul un instant, ressentant juste un énorme manque, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne le sortir de sa torpeur.

"Ça va aller Harry?"

"Je ne crois pas en fait."

"Quand je disais que vous ne faisiez rien comme les autres. Ecoute si cela va trop loin tu devrais..."

" Ça va 'Mione, c'est juste le fait d'embrasser la fouine, je crois que ça m'a rendu nauséeux."

"... Si tu le dis... allez on va être en retard."

Harry se laissa guider par son amie.

Jeudi matin... plus qu'une journée à tenir et il serait débarrassé de Malfoy... enfin il espérait.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il mangerait à la table des Serpentards, et surtout aux côtés de Malfoy.

L'ambiance était agréable si on exceptait le fait que tout le monde le dévisageait. Malfoy était des plus courtois et Blaise était vraiment un garçon très sympathique. En fait il se surprenait à penser que sans lui il aurait déjà fui bien loin.

"Alors Harry raconte-moi, à quel moment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de Dray."

Après réflexion, Blaise n'était pas si sympathique que ça...

"Je... enfin..."

"Blaise laisse-le, je m'en fiche à quel moment, le plus important c'est qu'on se soit trouvé." Et inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

Le teint rouge tomate lui allait très mal, il le savait, pourtant Draco persistait à le faire rougir depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. A première vue cela l'amusait beaucoup.

"Roh, Draco, ce n'est pas si intime comme question, je pourrais faire pire tu sais!"

"Je ne le sais que trop Blaise, donc tu me feras le plaisir de t'abstenir."

"Tu n'es pas drôle."

"Moi, je trouve que oui. Et romantique aussi! N'est-ce pas mon chaton?" Draco qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille failli s'étouffer.

"Hein?"

"Bah tu ne te rappelles pas? Ces bouquets de roses envoyés dans ma chambre avec un poème caché dans chaque? Ou même hier quand tu as pleuré devant moi en m'avouant ton amour?" Harry arborait un sourire rêveur et ses yeux papillonnaient un peu trop au goût de Malfoy. A quoi il jouait?

Il comprit où voulait en venir Potter quand il entendit un fou rire général dans son petit groupe d'ami.

"Mon chaton? Mais tu sais que ça te va super bien Draynounet?"

"Pansy, si j'étais toi je me tairais..."

"Roooh, et tu as pleuré en plus, si c'est pas choupi... Vas-y Harry raconte nous d'autres trucs sur notre cher Dray."

"Ho je ne sais pas si je peux, vous savez mon roudoudou est quelqu'un de très timide en fin de compte... Il rougit tellement facilement, n'est-ce pas mon sucre d'orge?"

La moitié de la table des Serpentards était maintenant hilare et la mâchoire de Draco commençait à avoir des tics nerveux de plus en plus rapides.

Se penchant vers Harry pour faire mine de l'embrasser il lui chuchota :

"C'est quoi ce délire Potter?"

"Quoi tu n'aimes pas ma puce?"

"Arrête ça tout de suite!"

"Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai encore la fois où tu as chanté devant ma fenêtre à raconter... tu préfères être habillé en noir ou en rose?"

"Potttteeerrrrr!!!!"

"Oki oki, j'arrête... Mais avoue que c'est drôle?"

"Tu sais que je pourrais te rendre tout aussi ridicule Potter?"

"Oui tu pourrais, et je pourrais me lever de cette table en expliquant à tout le monde que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, et que le baiser qui les a tellement impressionné ce matin n'était qu'un mauvais jeu d'acteur."

Fermant un instant les yeux, Draco essaya de se calmer et de stopper cette petite douleur qui venait d'étreindre sa poitrine.

"Soit Potter amuse-toi, mais n'en fais pas trop... Et en ce qui concerne le jeu d'acteur... "

"Quoi?"

"Non rien, laisse tomber... Vivement demain."

"Je n'aurais pas dit mieux"

Se redressant tous les deux, ils virent une dizaine de regards posés sur eux.

"Ben alors à peine ensemble qu'on fait déjà des cachotteries..."

"Voyons Blaise ils devaient certainement mettre en place leur premier rendez-vous, comme c'est romantique."

"Tu as raison Pansy, et laisse-moi deviner... Ce soir dans le parc! C'est tellement calme le soir."

"Oh vouiiii, je ne voudrais pas aller ailleurs pour mon premier rendez-vous, surtout que Dray est préfet, il peut faire ce qu'il veut."

"Alors les amoureux? On a raison ou on a raison?"

Essayant de bafouiller quelques excuses bidons, Draco et Harry finirent par hocher de la tête un peu piteusement.

"Raaaah voyez j'avais raison! Quel séducteur tu fais Dray!"

"Merci Blaise... et si nous mangions?"

Le repas se clôtura finalement sans encombres, Harry avait un peu râlé quand Draco lui avait fait du pied, et Draco avait failli mourir quand les autres leur avaient demandé de se trouver une chambre pour faire leurs cochonneries. Mais si on pesait le pour et le contre... ça ne s'était pas si mal passé...

Après tout personne n'était mort, même pas Potter, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour! Et même plus.

Les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers leur salle de classes respective, et bien entendu Harry se retrouvait dans la même classe que Draco.

Et en cours de Potion pour couronner le tout.

Avant de rentrer dans la classe, Draco fit mine de coller Harry contre un mur.

"Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est pas possible."

"Très drôle Potty, bon écoute, nous serons en binôme pour ce cours. Aie l'air concentré et studieux. Je n'ai pas envie de me payer une mauvaise note à cause de toi."

"Partant du principe que tu ne saboteras pas ma potion, je pense que cela ira..."

"Je n'ai jamais... ok, peut être une ou deux fois... Mais là n'est pas le problème. Nous avons deux heures et demi à passer côte à côte, donc n'oublie pas, tu m'aimes!"

Avalant difficilement, Harry se dit que même s'il le voulait, il aurait du mal à l'oublier...

"Je sais Malfoy, tu es mon sucre d'orge ..."

"Pitié..."

"Je rigole, zen Malfoy, tout va bien se passer."

Et se dégageant de l'emprise un peu trop agréable du blond, il alla prendre sa place dans la salle déjà presque pleine.

Snape, arriva en trombe comme à son habitude jetant un regard courroucé sur l'ensemble de la classe.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà mis en binôme. Bien, La potion à réaliser aujourd'hui est complexe et demande un certain savoir faire. J'espère que vous avez bien choisi votre partenaire!

Mr Malfoy? Ne vous seriez-vous pas trompé de place?"

"Non, Professeur."

Soutenant le regard sombre de son professeur, Draco se permit même de lui faire un léger sourire entendu.

Snape souleva un sourcil interrogateur, puis céda.

"Soit Monsieur Malfoy, si c'est ce que vous désirez..."

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Il avait décidé de rendre cette journée des plus agréables possibles. Après tout, ce ne se reproduirait plus, donc autant profiter de la présence de Potter à ses côtés.

Harry fut chargé d'aller chercher les ingrédients, pendant que Draco faisait bouillir le chaudron. La potion à concocter était une simple potion de dédoublement, mais sa confection était des plus difficile. Elle demandait un timing précis.

Draco éminçait, tranchait, effilait et Harry lisait les instructions. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal en fin de compte.

"Tu veux essayer Potter?"

"Oula, nan, ça va aller. Tu as l'air de très bien t'en sortir."

"Allez ce n'est pas si dur. Regarde."

Et faisant passer Harry devant lui, Draco posa ses mains sur les siennes pour guider le couteau.

"Tu fais quoi là Malfoy?"

"Je te montre comment inciser une aquamande pourprée."

"Hum..."

Le torse plaqué contre le dos d'Harry, le menton posé sur son épaule Draco guidait à la perfection ses mouvementsrendant soudain ce cours nettement plus passionnant.

Perdu dans leur petit monde, ce fut l'arrivée d'une cocotte en papier sur leur table qui les fit se séparer.

"_Vraiment, vous êtes pas tenables, regardez la tête de Snape je crois qu'il va nous faire une crise d'apoplexie._

_Et Draco, arrête de bisouiller Potter durant les cours, c'est pas sérieux._

_Votre ami masqué : Moa!"_

Donnant la lettre à Harry, Draco regarda d'abord Blaise qui lui souriait joyeusement, puis Snape qui semblait encore plus blafard qu'à son habitude. Il était assis, les yeux écarquillés et se massait les tempes avec frénésie.

"Tu crois qu'il va nous enlever des points?" murmura Harry la voix profondément amusée.

"Je ne sais pas, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien."

"Finalement ce plan débile aura eu un côté positif..."

"Si tu le dis Potter. En tout cas, Blaise est tombé dans le panneau et ça c'est le principal."

"Oh ça c'est dû à mes magnifiques surnoms..."

"Je ne répondrai même pas à ça..."

Retournant à leur potion, Draco et Harry se jetèrent un petit regard complice. Ils étaient bien finalement quand ils ne se criaient pas dessus. Peut-être que ce pari changerait quelque chose au final.

Harry avait aimé sentir Draco aussi attentionné, le prenant dans ses bras, lui montrant comment faire. Il avait aimé sentir son souffle sur sa nuque lorsqu'il lui murmurait les instructions. Ce n'était que pour la potion bien entendu, mais cela l'avait touché bien plus que tous ces pseudos stratagèmes de séduction qu'il avait dû subir durant la semaine.

Draco lui, essayait juste d'oublier le parfum un peu trop agréable de son binôme, ainsi que la douceur de ses mains. Potter avait le don de le rendre dingue et il avait une potion à finir.

Cette dernière était heureusement en bonne voie. La couleur était parfaite et il ne manquait plus que trois ingrédients à rajouter. Draco était d'ailleurs en train de les préparer.

"Potter?"

"Quoi?"

"Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette galère."

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait Draco refusait de le regarder.

"Bah, c'est pas grave, et puis c'est bientôt fini."

"Je sais..."

Finissant de couper la dernière feuille de marjolaine, Draco incorpora les ingrédients les uns à la suite des autres.

"Remue dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant quinze minutes, je vais ranger les bocaux."

"Okay… oh Malfoy?"

"Oui?"

"Alors c'est qui ce coquard?"

"Une histoire bête, mais je peux t'assurer que le gars en face a eu plus mal que moi."

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?"

Rigolant doucement, Draco se mit à ranger le plan de travail, ramenant les ingrédients en trop et faisant disparaître les ustensiles à nettoyer.

Bien entendu leur potion fut réussie, et Snape failli pleurer en donnant cinq points à Gryffondor pour la parfaite réalisation de celle-ci.

La journée n'était pas si ratée que ça finalement. Et c'est un Draco souriant qui donna rendez-vous à Harry à 21 heures à l'entrée du parc.

oOoOoOoOo

"Harry je ne pense pas que tu devrais y aller."

"Ecoute Ron, c'est bon demain cette histoire sera finie. Je vais juste passer la nuit avec Malfoy et... Ron respire, Ron, RESPIRE!!"

"Putain Harry ne dit pas que tu vas coucher avec Malfoy avec le sourire aux lèvres s'il te plaît, ça me fait mal tu sais."

"T'es bête! Je vais juste rester avec lui toute la nuit pour bluffer Blaise, rien d'autre. Et ça sera un exploit si nous ne finissons pas vautrés par terre à nous... RON?!"

Ayant plaqué son ami le sachet en papier contre sa bouche, Ron hochait la tête pitoyablement.

"J'suis désolé Harry, mais depuis ce matin j'ai des mauvaises images mentales à cause de vous deux, donc si tu pouvais mieux choisir tes mots."

"T'es vraiment une petite nature. Bon allez je prend ma cape et je file. Une promenade dans le parc... on m'aura tout fait faire."

"Même embrasser Malfoy..."

"Ron... tu vas t'en remettre je te promets."

"Pas sûr... vous auriez dû vous voir!"

"Je ne préfère pas... Bon allez à demain, je risque de rentrer tard..."

Une respiration souffreteuse lui répondit. Ron avait vraiment du mal avec ce pari.

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit était claire et fraîche. Une nuit parfaite pour une promenade en amoureux pensa Malfoy, grimaçant légèrement. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par Blaise. Au moins dans sa chambre ils n'avaient pas à jouer la comédie. Mais là, il savait très bien qu'ils allaient être observés et de très près.

D'un bonsoir un peu essoufflé, Harry salua Malfoy.

"Tu as couru?"

"Bah j'allais pas être en retard."

"Je pensais pourtant que c'était dans tes habitudes Potty."

"Ha ha! Bon alors on se promène?"

"Nous sommes là pour ça non?"

Avançant sa main vers celle Potter, Draco le fixa pour demander son approbation. Harry acquiesça doucement et attrapa de lui même la main proposée.

"Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me promènerais avec toi dans le parc, main dans la main..."

"Oh je pense que la personne qui aurait dit cela serait déjà morte" se moqua Harry.

"Non, pas forcément, mais elle aurait eu du mal à marcher pendant quelques mois."

"Charmant."

"Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Malfoy pouvait être séducteur quand il le désirait et Harry se surprit à sourire à cette petite pointe d'humour.

La promenade se passait dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entende le bruit d'une brindille qu'on écrase.

"Malfoy? C'est normal ce buisson qui nous suit?"

"Lequel? Celui avec la cape qui dépasse ou celui avec des cheveux roux?"

"Heu... les deux?"

"Bah, je pense. A première vue notre couple attire les curieux. On est observé depuis le début, tu n'avais pas remarqué?"

"J'avoue..."

"Je ne te prendrais pas la main sans aucune raison Potter..."

"Ha? Je pensais à un souci de perfection."

Le sourire doux d'Harry était une véritable torture pour Draco. Lui qui remerciait déjà Merlin de pouvoir caresser sa main sans qu'il ne dise rien, c'était maintenant ses lèvres qui l'appelaient. Et il se sentait de moins en moins capable de résister.

S'approchant doucement de son compagnon, il lui caressa la joue. Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple baiser tendre. Une simple folie.

"Excuse-moi", murmura t-il en s'éloignant sans un bruit.

Le buisson juste derrière eux venait de laisser s'échapper un soupir attendri.

"Préviens quand tu dois faire ça", lui chuchota Harry la voix un peu cassée.

Il n'avait pas aimé que Draco s'excuse, pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué?

Tranquillement ils reprirent leur marche, cherchant un sujet de conversation qui pourrait les sortir de cet état de gêne dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Le lac fut enfin visible et Harry lâcha un instant la main de Draco pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le saule pleureur qu'il affectionnait.

S'adossant à son tronc il soupira de bien être. Draco, les mains dans les poches, le rejoignit, avant de s'appuyer lui aussi sur le grand arbre.

"J'aime cet endroit", murmura Harry.

"Je sais."

Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je suis préfet Potter, je t'ai souvent vu venir ici le soir."

"Et tu n'as pas accouru pour m'enlever des centaines de points? Me voilà surpris."

"Que veux-tu, même un Serpentard a des faiblesses."

Et disant cela il avança une nouvelle fois son visage vers le sien. Fermant automatiquement les yeux, Harry apprécia la douce chaleur des lèvres de Draco contre les siennes. Draco les butinait maintenant, entrecoupant chaque baiser d'un "excuse-moi" plaintif, une litanie qui blessait Harry à chaque fois un peu plus.

Car ces "excuse-moi" montraient qu'il jouait, ces "excuse-moi" prouvaient que rien n'était vrai.

Alors Harry se laissait faire, mais dans sa tête il ne cessait de lui demander d'arrêter de s'excuser, d'arrêter de faire semblant, d'arrêter de le blesser à chaque baiser.

"Excuse-moi..."

"Excuse-moi..."

_"Excuse-moi..."_

Malfoy prononçait ces mots comme des "je t'aime", demandant pardon à Harry de profiter de ce moment alors que lui le subissait, le suppliant d'oublier sa faiblesse, de pardonner ses mensonges.

Car oui il mentait, il lui mentait quand il lui disait qu'il le détestait, il mentait quand il lui faisait croire qu'il faisait tout cela pour le pari. Il s'en fichait de ce pari. Il pourrait bien danser nu sur les tables de Poudlard si Harry lui avouait que pour lui aussi ce n'était plus un jeu, si Harry lui demandait d'arrêter de s'excuser car lui aussi désirait ses baisers.

"Excuse-moi..."

"Arrête!"

Harry avait parlé sans même sans rendre compte, donnant une voix à sa pensée. Et Draco s'était arrêté, éloignant ses lèvres des siennes, ne baisant plus avec une ferveur feinte sa bouche qui maintenant lui brûlait.

Draco s'était arrêté et regardait Harry, un brin d'espoir au bord de ses yeux trop clairs. Lui avait gardé les yeux fermés, essayant de se reprendre, essayant de trouver une échappatoire à sa folie. Malfoy ne devait pas savoir qu'il était faible...jamais.

"Arrête de m'embrasser", finit t-il par murmurer avec difficulté. "Je crois... je crois qu'ils en ont assez vu."

C'est quand il senti le corps de Malfoy s'arracher du sien avec violence, qu'il ouvrit un peu les yeux. Malfoy avait retrouvé ce regard froid qu'il détestait et surtout il le toisait d'un air de mépris évident.

"Tu as raison _mon cœur_" clama t-il d'une voix sèche, "allons plutôt dans mes appartements." Et tirant Harry par le bras, il l'entraîna un peu trop vite vers le château...

Et dire qu'il avait cru que Potter ne mentait peut-être pas, dire qu'il avait cru que ce "arrête" voulait dire autre chose...

Un idiot, un idiot et un faible voilà ce qu'il était, et il haïssait Potter pour ça!

Arrivé enfin dans sa chambre, Draco conjura directement une bouteille et un verre de fire whisky plein à ras bord. Le verre à la main, il l'avala cul sec, devant le regard éberlué d'Harry.

"Tu permets Potter, je crois que l'alcool est encore le meilleur désinfectant pour ce que nous venons de faire."

Sans dire un mot Harry alla prendre un second verre et se le servit copieusement.

"Je pense que c'est moi qui devrait dire cela Malfoy, après tout c'est toi qui a passé ta soirée à me bécoter..."

"On devait jouer le jeu Potter, et si ça peut te rassurer ça m'a autant déplu qu'à toi! Peut-être même plus!"

Se toisant comme des chiens de faïences, les deux jeunes hommes se resservirent un second verre de cet alcool.

La soirée allait être longue, ils devaient trouver des forces.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Affalés chacun de leur côté sur les deux fauteuils jumeaux, Draco et Harry fixaient sans trop le voir l'échiquier posé devant eux.

"Hahaha! Je prend ta tour Potter!"

"Oh oui Draco prend-moi!"

"Ben voyons. Ça y est? Ton dernier neurone vient de se faire la belle?"

"Il aurait dû déjà le faire depuis longtemps vu tout ce que tu lui fais subir. Franchement Malfoy, tu n'as rien de mieux qu'une partie d'échec? Je déteste ce jeu!"

"Potter, Potter, Potter... c'est un jeu de réflexion, forcément que tu ne l'aimes pas... Mais je suis désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai en magasin."

"Alors redonne-moi du whisky."

"Il n'en reste plus Potty, les deux bouteilles y sont passées, et si tu veux mon avis tu es assez soûl comme ça."

"Je NE suis pas soûl... enfin pas autant que je le devrais! Putain Malfoy tout le monde pense qu'on est en train de s'envoyer en l'air!"

"Je sais... mais fais comme moi n'y penses pas, ou alors prends-toi une bassine!"

"Je préférerais nettement qu'on trouve autre chose à faire. Bon allez vas-y propose un jeu, n'importe quoi, je te pari ce que tu veux que je te bats."

"Potter, prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités tu veux." Puis réfléchissant un moment. "Tu ne pourrais jamais me battre au billard!"

"Au billard? Mais t'es vraiment un gros aristo hein Malfoy?"

"Quoi, tu as peur Potter?"

"Tu aimerais..."

"Alors? Un billard?"

"Je vais t'atomiser!"

"Déjà essaie de rester debout sans tanguer, ça sera pas mal."

Faisant disparaître les fauteuils de sa chambre, Malfoy conjura une magnifique table de billard anglais, en ébène massif.

"On ne se refuse rien" se moqua Harry.

"Tu continues à tout critiquer ou tu joues Potty?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je supportais pas ce surnom?"

"Hum? Probable... dommage, moi je l'aime bien... Joue!"

oOoOoOo

Arrêtant pour la troisième fois Potter dans son geste, Malfoy siffla entre ses dents.

"Potter, le but du jeu n'est pas de tracer un sillon dans ma table. Tu as trop bu pour jouer laissons tomber!"

"Tu dis ça, car tu sais que je vais te battre."

Draco s'assit un instant sur le tabouret proche du billard et se massa la nuque.

"Bien sûr Potter, reprenons la partie tu veux? Tu as rentré trois boules, dont deux des miennes, et la troisième était la blanche. Sans parler du fait que mon magnifique tapis a failli mourir de nombreuses fois. A quel moment précis de cette hécatombe es-tu sensé prendre le dessus sur moi?"

"Tu chipotes voilà tout, si tu avais daigné me donner les règles du jeu avant de commencer aussi."

"... Tu me désespères. Bon viens là, je vais te donner un cours rapide et après tu me feras le plaisir de jouer correctement."

Attirant Harry dans ses bras, il se plaça dans son dos. Superposant ses bras aux siens.

"Bon alors, tu tiens la queue délicatement entre tes doigts et tu la fais glisser d'avant en arrière. Ça te permet de bien la sentir et de mieux viser par la suite."

Harry, légèrement penché sur la table de billard, le torse de Malfoy collé à son dos, avait un peu du mal à saisir le côté technique de ses paroles. Il aurait pu parler javanais, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

"Ensuite tu frôles les boules délicatement, pas besoin de mouvement brusque au début, et enfin tu vises le trou."

"Malfoy tu sais tout ça je pouvais le deviner tout seul."

"Je ne penses pas non, vu comme tu maltraitais cette pauvre queue."

"Je ne maltraitais rien du tout, et j'y peux rien si ta queue est plus courte que la mienne, impossible de jouer correctement avec une longueur pareille."

Se retournant face au Serpentard, Harry brandissait sa queue avec hargne.

"Sérieux Malfoy, t'as vu la taille?"

Toisant Harry de toute sa hauteur, Draco sourit malicieusement

"Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre quelqu'un se plaindre de la taille de sa queue Potter."

"Non mais... HEIN? Mais ça ne va pas non?"

"Pardon petit moment d'égarement... on reprend?"

"Tu a voulu dire quoi par là Malfoy?" grommela Harry se laissant prendre dans les bras de Draco sans riposter.

"Rien, rien... bon ensuite on va passer au trou. Pour que la boule rentre il faut que tu donnes un mouvement de hanche vers l'avant. La queue doit être bien fluide entre tes doigts, et en général il vaut mieux d'abord avoir un peu poli le bout, mais pour cet essai on fera sans. Alors essaye de m'accompagner. Boule quatre, au fond à droite."

Doucement Draco força Harry à suivre son mouvement, son bassin donnant l'impulsion nécessaire, ses bras guidant les siens. La boule se dirigea vers l'endroit voulu et tomba dans le trou sans aucune difficulté.

"Là voilà! Tu vois quand tu veux!"

"Mouais... coup de bol. On joue pour de bon?"

"Allez! Tu veux ma queue?"

"Pardon?"

"Ma queue Potter, tu te plaignais que la tienne était trop longue." Malfoy n'avait pas quitté son sourire espiègle depuis le début de la partie et Harry commençait à sentir l'alcool faire de plus en plus son effet. Il n'était pas sûr que Malfoy parle toujours de billard quand il le regardait comme ça.

"Non, ça va aller, chacun garde sa queue. Ça sera mieux."

Après deux victoires écrasantes de Malfoy, Harry était plus qu'énervé. Draco n'avait cessé de jouer sur les mots, et mine de rien cela effilochait doucement sa divine patience.

"Potter ta queue tiens-la mieux, tu ne fera jamais rien rentrer si tu la tiens comme ça."

"Ta gueule Malfoy, j'en ai marre de tes explications."

"Hééé, c'est toi qui voulait apprendre à jouer."

"Et bien je n'ai plus envie. Même quand j'essaie de bien jouer je n'y arrive pas. Ta queue glisse trop!"

"Ben voyons c'est pas plutôt tes doigts qui sont trop handicapés Potter?"

Brusquement Harry lâcha la queue de billard qui tomba bruyamment sur le sol.

"Et celui-là Malfoy? Il t'a l'air handicapé? Bon j'me casse!" Venant de faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Draco, Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Combien de fois avait-il déjà vécu cette même scène?

Mais cette fois-ci ce fut le corps puissant de Draco qui le stoppa et le poussa vers le billard.

"Tu ne vas nul part Potter. J'en ai marre de tes caprices. Un coup tu es cordial, un coup tu redeviens un petit con imbuvable. Tu as tes règles ou quoi?"

"Et toi? Hein? C'est quoi cette nouvelle obsession d'être courtois avec moi? Un nouveau pari? Depuis quand ce que je pense t'intéresse? Laisse-moi partir Malfoy."

"Non! Tu restes ici. J'ai pas envie de me trouver ridiculisé à cause d'un gamin qui n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Et sache que si je suis courtois c'est parce que j'ai bêtement cru que peut-être, il y avait une chance que tu ne soit pas si débile que je ne le pensais... mais à première vue je m'étais lourdement trompé."

Se débattant avec les forces qui lui restaient, Harry était maintenant acculé au billard les mains posées sur le tapis de force par Malfoy.

"Ben voyons, c'est moi l'idiot de l'affaire. C'est moi qui aie accepté un pari débile? C'est moi qui passe mon temps à plaquer le mec que je déteste le plus au monde pour le bécoter peinard... hein Malfoy?"

"Tu m'emmerde Potter."

"Alors laisse-moi y aller."

"Non!"

Resserrant un peu plus sa prise Draco se rapprocha sensiblement du visage d'Harry. Comment ce Gryffondor arrogant pouvait le mettre dans de tels états. L'alcool n'aidait pas certes, mais tout de même.

"Tu sais quoi Potter, finalement tu avais raison", murmura t-il à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Harry. "Quoi qu'on fasse tu finis toujours plaqué contre quelque chose."

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Harry releva un peu la tête pour coller sa bouche à l'oreille de Malfoy.

"La seule chose contre quoi je suis plaqué en ce moment Malfoy, c'est ton érection qui tape sur ma jambe."

Draco resta interdit un instant, essayant d'assimiler l'information.

"Lâche-moi maintenant Malfoy." La voix d'Harry était sourde et un peu cassée. Sentir le désir de Draco contre sa cuisse lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce salaud en plus de se foutre de ses sentiments, osait bander en le dominant.

Ha on était loin des dîners romantiques et des bouquets de fleurs. Malfoy était ce qu'il avait toujours été, profiteur et méprisable, et malheureusement cette semaine n'avait rien changé.

Se reculant finalement en desserrant son emprise Draco semblait perdu.

"Je crois que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Potter."

"Si tu le dis Malfoy. Tu feras le plaisir de ne plus m'approcher à partir de maintenant. Raconte ce que tu veux à tes copains. Finalement l'excuse comme quoi ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe qui a tourné court collera parfaitement."

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être anéanti ou furieux. D'autres que lui auraient pris le désir de Malfoy pour une invitation, mais lui avait été blessé. Il s'en fichait du sexe, il s'en fichait de la douleur qui tiraillait son bas ventre depuis qu'il avait senti son ennemi si dur pour lui. Non, lui il voulait plus. Il voulait trop en fin de compte...

Heureusement toute cette mascarade était finie.

Resté seul dans sa chambre, Malfoy fit éclater les bouteilles de whisky et les deux verres d'un mouvement du poignet. Idiot, un parfait idiot. Comment avait-il pu se laisser ridiculiser de la sorte. Comment avait-il pu... bander pour Potter?

Maintenant, il avait gâché le peu de chance qu'il pouvait avoir avec le Gryffondor. Maintenant la comédie venait de prendre des teintes de tragédies.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Voilà, l'a fin s'approche à grand pas :)_

_J'espère que la scène du billard vous a plu, **Artoung** ne l'a toujours pas comprise à ce que j'ai suivi :p :p :p._

_Enfin, pour toute réclamation ou demande d'explication des jeux de mots vaseux... je suis la pour y répondre ( enfin la plus part du temps :D )_

_Merci de me lire, vous êtes adorables :)._

_La suite des fan art seront up dans la journée sur mon profil ... enfin si ffnet le veut bien..._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Fanny °Et vous, avez vous préparé vot'caleçon?°_


	4. Un bouquet?

_Bonjour bonjour :D_

_Comment allez vous en cette belle journée nuageuse?_

_On se prépare pour les cloches de pâques?_

_CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATTT :D_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review, je vais y répondre a la fin de ce chapitre :D_

_J'ai testé la tarte aux myrtilles et même aux figues et bien... elles roxxent :D Mici _

_Sinon je tenais à préciser pour celles qui me l'ont demandé : Bien sûr **Artoung** a tout compris quant à la scène du billard...Ce n'est pas **Artoung** pour rien :p_

_Mais cette petite blague traîne entre nous depuis un petit moment :p_

_Bref je tiens à laver son Honneur, Lydie est tout aussi perverse que vous pouvez l'imaginer :D_

_En ce qui concerne les reviews, comme d'habitude la review de **Maddy** est disponible à la lecture. Enjoy :D ( je sais qu'elle a des fans :p )_

_Fics dédiée à **Baddy** o/_

_Bon sinon, pour les bidules habituels, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et je ne gagne pas de sous grâce à celle ci. Mais sérieux qu'est ce que ça serait bien :p_

_Bon allez je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre, à tout à l'heure :_

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Prépare ton caleçon.**

**Ultime Chapitre : Un bouquet? **

Le petit déjeuner qui aurait du être des plus joyeux ressemblait fortement à une veillée mortuaire. Plus personne ne parlait, ni chez les Gryffondors, ni chez les Serpentards. Et ni les Poufsouffles, ni les Serdaigles n'osaient briser ce silence.

Draco Malfoy était d'une sale humeur. Il avait déjà envoyé deux Poufsouffles pleurer dans les jupes de leur préfet et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

La rumeur disait qu'il avait cassé avec Potter dans d'atroces circonstances. Que finalement leur haine avait repris le dessus et qu'en plus Harry avait osé lui voler son dernier bonbon au citron.

Les Gryffondors eux, avaient une autre version, Draco avait parait-il proposé un plan à plusieurs à Harry qui n'avait pas supporté et était parti sans crier gare, en prenant avec lui le fameux bonbon au citron pour compenser son malheur amoureux.

Bref le jeune couple était actuellement en froid et leur maison faisait de même.

Hermione qui buvait son thé à côté d'Harry le regardait avec curiosité.

"Tu peux arrêter de me fixer 'Mione?"

"C'est marrant je pensais que tu aurais au moins un œil au beurre noir ou la lèvre fendue." annonça t-elle d'un air entendu.

"On ne s'est pas battu 'Mione et n'essaie pas de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne s'est rien passé, demande à Ron, je suis rentré tôt."

"Je valide Hermione il est rentré tôt, il a cassé son lit et sa table de chevet, il nous a empêché de dormir toute la nuit, maaaais... il est rentré tôt. Mais le point positif c'est que j'ai appris de nouvelles insultes à balancer à Malfoy." Et replongeant dans son bol de céréales Ron se remit à sourire gaiement.

" Ça s'est si mal passé que ça?"

"Hermione, je t'adore et tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, mais reparle encore une fois de cette soirée et je te jette un sort!"

"Ha oui... tant que ça... Donc je suppose que Draco a perdu son pari?"

"M'en fiche, pas mon problème il a qu'à aller griller en enfer ça nous fera des vacances!"

"Marrant hier soir tes remarques étaient plus imagées Harry."

"Ron... la ferme"

N'y tenant plus Harry se leva, et partit de la grande salle. Au moins il n'aurait pas le visage blafard de Malfoy en face de lui, au moins son cœur arrêterait un peu de le faire souffrir.

Ce fut en cours de Magie Ancienne que Blaise se décida à parler à son meilleur ami.

"Et si tu me racontais?"

"Il n'y a rien à raconter, on a essayé, ça n'a pas marché, et j'ai gagné mon pari."

"Hum... en effet. Tu as gagné, mais est-ce si important?"

"C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de jouer la comédie. Franchement Blaise tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais tomber amoureux de Potter???"

"Ben à t'avouer..."

"Tu es donc vraiment plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Je hais Potter, je l'exècre de toute mon âme, et grâce au ciel il en est de même pour lui. Nous nous sommes égarés une semaine. Ça vous a bien fait rire, tant mieux!"

"J'imagine que je dois préparer mon caleçon?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Le pari, ce fameux pari qui te semble si important, tu te rappelles de ses conditions?"

"Hum... oui. Bah laisse Blaise, après tout j'ai séduit Potter, mais ce n'est pas si important et puis nous avons rompus. Le pari est annulé d'accord?"

"Depuis quand est tu aussi généreux Dray?"

"Depuis que j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux pour ma santé mentale et celle de toute l'école que tu ne t'amuses pas à te trimballer à poil dans les couloirs voilà."

Etouffant un fou rire Blaise encercla les épaules de Draco.

"T'es un mec sympa Dray, dommage que Potter ne l'ai pas remarqué."

"Ne reparles pas de lui tu veux, ça me donne envie de vomir!"

"Mouais... si tu veux... mais t'es sûr ça va aller?"

"Blaise... la ferme!"

En fin de compte la vie était redevenue normale à Poudlard, les Gryffondors détestaient les Serpentards et Draco haïssait Potter. La semaine précédente semblait finalement n'avoir vraiment jamais existée... Enfin sauf pour les principaux intéressés...

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plus de cinq jours que le couple Malfoy/Potter s'était détruit dans d'affreuses circonstances. Plus personne n'en parlait vraiment, mais tous se demandaient de qui pouvait venir ces hiboux qu'Harry recevait chaque jour.

Car en effet, un hibou sombre aux yeux de pluie, chaque matin à 8 heures précises emmenait un parchemin finement ouvragé.

Harry l'accueillait toujours avec politesse, lui donnant un bout de pain ou de croissant, mais le parchemin n'était jamais ouvert. Il le mettait juste dans son sac et sortait à chaque fois de la salle précipitamment.

Car Draco n'avait pas oublié leur accord et lui envoyait des explications détaillées et des devoirs corrigés de tous les cours de potions du semestre. Et ce, avec une précision affolante.

Harry détestait recevoir ces cours, il détestait ce hibou au regard trop clair et surtout il détestait l'écriture déliée de Draco sur ces parchemins.

Car tout était professionnel et appliqué, précis et affûté. Aucun sentiment dans ces cours par correspondance. Son nom n'était cité nul part et jamais Draco ne signait. Il aurait pu recevoir la gazette du sorcier cela aurait été pareil. Insensible et froid. Ces parchemins reflétaient tout ce qu'était devenu Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais les deux cours de potions qu'il avait subi depuis l'aide de Malfoy s'étaient parfaitement bien passés. Il avait tout compris et les potions résultantes étaient toujours parfaites. Malfoy était un bon professeur.

Le jour d'avant il avait même failli faire un signe de tête à Draco pour le remercier mais s'était retenu au dernier moment en voyant le regard méprisant qui s'était posé sur lui...

Comment avait-il pu tomber sous le charme d'un tel homme? Comment avait-il pu désirer l'embrasser? Être dans ses bras? Comment pouvait-il le désirer encore avec une telle force?

Tous les soirs de son côté Draco écrivait, raturait, jetait, puis recommençait le travail qu'il envoyait à Harry. Car chaque soir, sa plume allait plus vite que son esprit, trahissant ses sentiments. Alors il effaçait, il s'énervait, et il buvait aussi... un peu.

Potter lui manquait, ce sale petit idiot congénital lui manquait à en crier de frustration.

Et même s'il refusait ses sentiments, même s'il les combattait avec autant de hargne qu'il était possible, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

Et entretenir cette correspondance à sens unique n'aidait en rien. Bien sûr ce n'était que des conseils en potion, des cours rapidement repris ou des exercices expliqués, mais voilà, ils s'adressaient à Potter. Et des fois entre deux listes d'ingrédients, sa main écrivait des mots qu'il ne voulait pas lire et que surtout Potter ne supporterait pas de voir.

Des mots tendres, violents parfois mais exprimant toujours la même chose : _"tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi."_

Mais voilà, Potter n'avait pas besoin de lui, Potter le détestait, Potter le regardait avec autant de dégoût que de colère, alors ces mots ne servaient à rien, alors ces mots ils les faisaient disparaître.

Puis un jour, Malfoy cru voir son sang froid durement gagné, s'enfuir en fumée. Potter, adossé à une porte de classe fermée, souriait doucement à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait sa main posée sur le bois à côté de son visage, et effleurait négligemment les boucles noires qui caressaient sa peau.

Colin Crivey, n'était qu'un freluquet sans aucune importance pour Malfoy jusqu'à présent, et par ce petit geste anodin, il venait de devenir son principal ennemi. La cible à abattre. Le cancrelat à écraser.

"Je vois que l'on prend du bon temps", siffla Draco de sa voix la plus glaciale.

"Dégage de là Malfoy, tu ne vois pas qu'on parle."

"Ha vous parliez? Je croyais que tu étais sur le point de te mettre à genoux pour le sucer avec servitude, Potter? A moins que tu préfères directement te faire défoncer contre ce mur sale?"

Colin, ayant un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, s'était déjà franchement reculé des deux jeunes hommes qui se fusillaient du regard.

Harry avait les poings serrés et on voyait sa mâchoire en prise avec des spasmes violents. Malfoy lui ne montrait en rien son énervement mais ses yeux seuls auraient fait fuir le pire des prédateurs.

"C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy? Tu es en manque? Tu t'es dit que faire chier les autres pourraient t'occuper un temps? Ou c'est juste moi qui ait l'infime honneur de devoir supporter tes conneries?"

"Tu me dégoûtes Potter!"

"Et grand bien te fasse! Si je te dégoûte tant que ça, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir me parler? Alors au risque de me répéter: BARRE TOI!"

Mais Draco n'obéit pas, au contraire. Il écrasa Harry de tout son poids contre la porte, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Fais gaffe Potter, je peux devenir très violent s'il le faut."

"Tiens tu ne bandes pas aujourd'hui Malfoy?"

Donnant un coup de poing dans le bois à quelques millimètres du cou de Potter, Draco s'éloigna un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il lança un dernier regard à Harry avant de focaliser son attention sur Colin qui était à la limite de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"Colin Crivey c'est ça?"

"Malfoy laisse-le."

Harry venait de s'accrocher au bras de Malfoy, tentant de le stopper dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une expédition punitive.

"De quoi tu as peur Potter? S'il veut prétendre te baiser il faut quand même qu'il tienne la distance non?"

"T'es complètement dingue!"

"Alors Colin? On veut se faire Potter?"

"Je ... en fait... non... enfin..."

"Eloquence médiocre, physique quelconque, regard... bovin... Bon choix Potter, rien à dire, dix sur dix."

Colin qui avait profité de l'inattention de Malfoy, venait de disparaître du couloir.

"Tu es fier de toi j'espère?"

"Assez, j'avoue. C'était quoi ce gamin Potter?"

"Ça ne te regarde toujours pas Malfoy. Ma vie ne te concerne pas, d'autant plus que la tienne m'indiffère au plus haut point. Alors fais moi plaisir et ne te remet plus devant moi. Et au fait pas la peine de venir nous voir à notre Match. Ça risquerait de me faire perdre de voir ta sale tronche dans les tribunes"

Et ramassant son sac, Harry passa devant Draco, le bousculant un peu.

Draco avait dépassé les limites, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne supporterait pas ça très longtemps.

Quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait que Draco agissait comme un amant jaloux, mais Harry n'y croyait pas, franchement comment pourrait-il être jaloux de Colin.

Resté seul dans le couloir, Draco se retint de crier. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui avait pris. Son sang avait juste bouilli en voyant ce bellâtre s'approcher de Potter, respirer son souffle, caresser ses cheveux.

Alors il s'en était pris à lui, pas à Colin non, mais à Harry. C'était contre lui qu'il voulait se battre, c'était contre son corps qu'il voulait presser le sien, c'était contre ses lèvres qu'il voulait se perdre.

Mais voilà, la vie n'était pas si simple, et Potter le détestait à en mourir...

Il n'irait pas le voir son match débile... il n'irait pas... il ne voulait pas de lui alors il n'y avait aucune raison.

oOoOoOoOo

Le jour du match arriva enfin. Les semaines s'étaient écoulées avec ennui jusqu'à ce jour attendu par une grande majorité de l'école.

Le Gryffondors stressaient un peu. Leur attrapeur était plus qu'instable depuis quelques temps. Il ne supportait plus aucune remarque. N'écoutait que très rarement les instructions et passait plus de temps à fixer le ciel d'un air perdu qu'à chercher le vif.

"Ecoute Harry, si tu dois te comporter comme ça autant que tu ailles lui parler."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ron."

"Je parles de Malfoy, de votre pari débile et du fait que depuis trois semaines tu es parfaitement imbuvable."

"Je ne suis PAS IMBUVABLE", puis remarquant l'air suspicieux de Ron face au ton colérique de sa voix : " ok, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy."

"Ben voyons, et ça n'a aussi rien à voir avec lui si tu passes toutes tes nuits à tourner en rond dans ta chambre, suivi de près d'un vif d'or très docile?"

"J'ai des crises d'insomnie, c'est pas nouveau."

"Moui... Harry, et si vous vous parliez sincèrement pour une fois?"

"Arrête Ron."

"Sérieux Harry, je ne compte plus le nombre de Gryffondors mâles qui ont failli se faire avada kedavriser à cause d'un Draco un peu trop jaloux. Et encore, soyons heureux qu'il ne considère pas les premières années comme des concurrents potentiels... sinon ça serait l'hécatombe."

"Tu exagères... "

"Si peu... Et je ne parle pas de ton comportement!"

"Mon... comportement?"

"Harry, depuis quand est-ce que tu es un génie en potion? Depuis quand est-ce que tu es passionné de billard?..."

"... tu me fatigues."

"Et bien moi je suis fatigué depuis près d'un mois. Alors essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à ton blondinet durant ce match. Ils ne méritent pas gagner ces idiots de Serdaigles."

Souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Harry chiffonna les cheveux de Ron.

"C'est nouveau cette haine pour les Serdaigles?"

"Attends, avec ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi? C'est normal!"

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi Ron?"

"..."

"Ron?"

"J'avais promis à 'Mione. Ecoute Harry je ne t'ai rien dit. Ce n'est pas important en plus. Oublie, tu veux."

"Ronald Arthur Theobald Weasley, tu as intérêt de me dire ce que tu sais sinon tu devras aller chercher le vif toi même!"

"Hermione va me tuer..." Prenant une grande inspiration, Ron se leva pour faire les cents pas. "Tu te rappelles le coquard de Malfoy?"

"Oui?"

"Il avait été au Chemin de Traverse cette après midi là."

"Oui..."

"Et bien il semblerait, selon ce qu'a dit Blaise à Hermione, qu'en fait Draco ait rencontré un groupe de Serdaigles..."

"Ne me dis pas..."

"Il t'a défendu... il a démoli leur chef, et Blaise a empêché qu'il ne prenne plus qu'un gros bleu sur l'œil."

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi!"

Harry qui s'était levé à son tour, secouait la tête d'un air absent.

"Il n'aurait pas fait ça, quel intérêt? "

"J'ai bien une idée mais tu ne voudras pas l'entendre."

"J'suis paumé Ron. Il faisait semblant il a toujours fait semblant. Même cette nuit là..."

"Oui, et il pousse tellement loin son rôle qu'il menace de mort tous ceux qui osent t'approcher… Quel grand acteur."

Ron souriait maintenant doucement, regardant son ami essayer de se dépêtrer de ses pensées.

"Vous devriez parler..."

"Il s'en fout de moi."

"Je ne crois pas."

"Je le déteste!"

"Si tu essayais avec une autre phrase à trois mots?"

"Ron..."

Donnant une grande tape sur le dos de son meilleur ami, Ron lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Allez va, on a des grandes gueules à calmer, et puis qui sait du coup, ton bellâtre sera là."

Haussant les épaules d'un air penaud, Harry tenta de prendre un air joyeux mais ce que venait de lui dire Ron l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point.

Le match commença donc. Les deux équipes montraient une volonté de vaincre sans égal et la foule s'attendait à un spectacle plus qu'appréciable.

Harry volait nettement en retrait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il avait besoin de comprendre ... en fin de compte Ron avait raison, il devait parler à Malfoy. Même si ça allait être compliqué et difficile. Après tout, rien n'était simple avec Malfoy.

Harry scrutait le ciel avec attention. Plus vite ce match serait fini, plus vite il pourrait aller parler à son Serpentard et plus vite il pourrait se prendre un refus monumental de sa part.

Car soyons réaliste, Malfoy ne le laisserait jamais l'aimer. Il le haïssait... n'est ce pas?

Au dessous des attrapeurs, le match battait son plein. Ron semblait enragé et de nombreux buts étaient marqués. Harry souriait en le regardant. En voilà un qui ne se laissait pas abattre. Finalement il devrait faire pareil: Attrapant son balai à pleine main il s'amusa à faire des figures pour amuser le public.

Celui-ci réagit à merveille, se mettant à taper des mains, des pieds et à scander son nom.

Vérifiant que le ciel était dégagé, Harry se permit de faire un petit tour dans la tribune des Gryffondors pour saluer ses fans. Une pirouette bien placée et il vola au dessus d'une foule en délire.

Le vif n'était pas en vue, et finalement Harry s'amusait bien. Son équipe menait au score. Tout allait bien.

C'est en passant une nouvelle fois près de ses supporters qu'Harry le vit. Le seul habillé en vert. Le seul qui le fixait sans applaudir, ni même sourire. Le seul qui le regardait vraiment.

Il était venu. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était venu. Et il le toisait de ses yeux d'orage.

Harry stoppa net. Plongeant son regard dans celui qui constituait son parfait contraire. Draco ne cilla pas, fier Serpentard parmi une horde de Gryffondors déchaînés. Harry esquissa un faible sourire ainsi qu'un léger mouvement de tête. Draco allait lui répondre, quand soudain il se leva montrant un point dans le ciel.

"BOUGE TOI POTTER!" cria t-il et Harry sursauta.

Il regarda le point invisible montré par Draco et vit le vif. L'attrapeur Serdaigle l'avait déjà repéré et volait à toute vitesse à son encontre.

Harry se plaqua conte son balai, et fonça vers sa proie. Il devait l'avoir, il devait gagner. _Il_ était là. Il devait être celui qui remporterait le vif.

Potter semblait s'être transformé en fusée, son balai fendait l'air à une vitesse inconcevable. Toute la foule retenait son souffle et Draco serrait les poings d'anticipation sur son petit banc infesté de Gryffondors boostés aux hormones.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de venir à ce match. Blaise l'avait poussé c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup résisté. Il y pensait déjà le soir d'avant... non il y pensait depuis des semaines. En fait il ne pensait qu'à Potter depuis un bon mois. Il semblait logique qu'il vienne donc le voir.

Qu'il vienne encore une fois supporter son mépris et sa haine.

Peut-être que comme ça il s'en désintoxiquerait.

Mais Harry l'avait regardé, et il lui avait sourit. Et pendant une seconde le brouhaha constant des Gryffi n'était plus si insupportable. De toute façon il ne les entendait plus.

Puis le temps reprit son cours et il le vit. Ce point doré qui marquait la différence entre la victoire et la défaite. Alors il avait crié, et Potter avait foncé, lui enlevant de ce fait son regard un peu trop vert.

Il volait comme un fou, évitant les cognards et les joueurs qui étaient au milieu de son chemin. Il voulait ce vif et Draco souriait en le voyant si déterminé. Il allait gagner, c'était logique. Après tout c'était son Potter.

Une seconde de parfait silence s'écoula et la foule explosa de joie: Harry brandissait un vif d'or captif l'air victorieux. Gryffondor gagnait 300 à 130. Le match était fini et les joueurs étaient exténués.Les Serdaigles saluèrent les vainqueurs et ces derniers acceptèrent les félicitations avec plaisir.

Comme le voulait la tradition, Harry fit un tour d'honneur pour montrer le vif à la foule. Il vola plus doucement en frôlant la tribune des Gryffondors. Il voulait lui montrer sa victoire, il voulait lui dédier. Mais à sa place, plus de Draco. Juste un pull-over d'un vert sombre posé négligemment sur le banc.

Harry soupira, il devait être maudit... enfin de compte il finissait par en avoir l'habitude.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de déprimer, car son équipe venait de lui sauter dessus, le forçant à descendre à terre et à supporter leurs accolades viriles.

Arrivés aux vestiaires Harry rigolait encore d'un blague vaseuse de ses coéquipiers. Ron le talonnait, s'amusant à lui tirer les cheveux.

"Ron c'est bon, on a gagné du calme!"

"Mieux que ça, Tu as gagné! Tu as été extraordinaire... UN BOLIDE."

"Bah, je voulais gagner..."

"Tiens donc... et pour quelle raison?"

Enlevant son tee-shirt et délaçant ses bottes de Quidditch, Harry sourit un peu penaud.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas..."

Allongé sur le banc des vestiaires encore inoccupés, Ron étouffa un léger rire.

"Franchement, venir habillé en Serpentard..."

"Ce n'était pas un supporter..."

"Ho c'est sûr, il ne venait pas pour l'équipe..." Le clin d'œil de Ron fit mouche et Harry lui lança son tee-shirt sale à la figure.

"Allez j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, et tu devrais faire de même, tu pues Ron."

"Hoo ce changement de sujet..."

Et finissant de se déshabiller, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les douches bondées de sportifs surexcités par leur dernière victoire.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco avait quitté le stade précipitamment. Il n'aurait pas supporté de parler avec Potter après avoir défié son interdiction de se montrer au match. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre aux questions qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de lui poser. Il n'était venu que pour une seule raison, et ça lui démontait le moral de se l'avouer. Alors l'avouer au principal intéressé… Fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les capucins!

Il détestait cette nouvelle dépendance envers Potter. Il détestait le fait de le chercher du regard et de se sentir si vulnérable face à son dédain. Et surtout, il détestait tous ces gens qui eux, avaient le droit de l'approcher, de lui parler, et de l'aimer.

Il était devenu horrible ces quelques semaines, plus odieux et méchant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même les Serpentards commençaient à le craindre. Il devait se calmer. Il le savait mais ce n'était pas en voyant Potter fricoter avec d'autre hommes qu'il allait pouvoir y arriver.

Car voilà, Monsieur était jaloux et possessif: petite cerise sur son gâteau de bêtise affligeante.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de tuer Blaise, ou même de le faire souffrir. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Il avait juste lancé l'engrenage. Et Draco s'était fait un malin plaisir à un peu trop l'huiler.

De plus Blaise était le seul qui semblait le comprendre. Il lui parlait de Potter en termes simples et posés. Il ne s'amusait pas à le rabaisser pour lui remonter le moral ou à le défendre. Il lui en parlait juste en observateur objectif... enfin selon les jours.

Il n'avait pas été très calme le matin même. Juste avant le match. Quand Draco refusait obstinément d'y montrer le bout de son nez aristocratique.

_"Tu es un imbécile Dray."_

_"Je t'ai déjà dit de sortir de cette chambre."_

_"Tu l'aimes, ça se voit, même Snape a dû le remarquer."_

_"Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi."_

_"Et c'est quoi cette annotation sur ton devoir de potion : "Votre choix est discutable mais si c'est le votre je le respecte. Attrapez-le ce Gryffondor" ?"_

_"Tu lis mes devoirs de Potion maintenant?"_

_"Dray écoute, si vraiment tu l'aimes vas-y. Au pire que peut-il t'arriver?"_

_"Dédain, mépris, moquerie, poing dans la figure?"_

_"Et en quoi ça changera de d'habitude?"_

Et là il avait juste grogné et avait pris son plus beau pull vert.

Il n'aimait pas Potter... non. On ne peut pas aimer son âme soeur. On l'accepte juste. On se soumet au fait qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Enfin normalement.

Lui ne l'acceptait pas. Pourquoi accepterait-il quelque chose qui le faisait autant souffrir?

Il l'oublierait voilà tout. Cela prendrait du temps. Mais il y arriverait. Après tout un Malfoy, c'est capable de tout. Même d'oublier son cœur.

oOoOoOo

On était dimanche matin et Harry n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Et pour cause, toute sa nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de plans ambigus pour parler au Serpentard et enfin l'avoir à sa merci.

Il avait même pensé à aller le chercher dans ses appartements et l'enchaîner contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais Ron l'en avait dissuadé, prétextant que s'il faisait ça, il n'allait pas réussir à parler plus de cinq minutes. Et allait forcément finir par violer le Serpentard à sa totale merci.

Et il avait dû avouer qu'il avait raison... Alors il avait cherché... toute la nuit... debout... en marchant de long en large.

Ron et Neville avaient abandonné le fait de s'endormir aussi et s'étaient mis à jouer aux cartes. Il était impossible de calmer Harry quand il était dans cet état là. Et de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à faire d'autre.

Neville avait proposé un _"et si tu allais juste lui parler et lui dire ce que tu ressens?"_

Proposition qui avait été balayée d'un revers de la main par le survivant. Trop facile, trop simple, trop dur aussi.

Malfoy l'enverrait balader, fierté oblige. Alors il se sentirait obligé de l'insulter et au final ils se battraient pour ensuite finir par se prendre violemment contre un mur.

C'était arrivé à cette conclusion qu'il avait trouvé l'idée de Neville pas si bête, mais la tête de Ron devenue presque verdâtre l'avait forcé à trouver autre chose.

L'heure du petit-déjeuner allait sonner et Harry était sur le point de perdre courage quand il écarquilla les yeux d'un air extatique.

"Tu as trouvé?" demanda Ron affalé sur ce qui devait être un Neville endormi.

"Je crois..."

"Et c'est?"

"C'est stupide, mais s'il comprend alors ça ira."

"Mouais... finalement prend l'idée de Neville, je me débrouillerai pour pas être avec toi c'est tout."

"Nan, nan. Ecoute allez-y je vous rejoins. J'ai deux trucs à mettre au point."

oOoOoOo

Comme chaque dimanche matin la grande salle était bondée. C'était connu c'était le dimanche que le petit déjeuné était le plus copieux et le plus original. Tartes aux myrtilles, cakes à la banane, mousses aux trois chocolats, crêpes et autres gaufres. Même les lèves tard sortaient du lit pour en profiter.

Ron et Neville rejoignirent donc leur tablée. Saluant ceux qui avaient pu dormir et maudissant le petit blond idiot qui sirotait son jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé.

"Ron tu as l'air... défait..." murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son ami.

"Harry..."

"Ha..."

"Il semblerait que la présence de Monsieur Malfoy ait perturbé notre Ryry National. Il va essayer de lui parler aujourd'hui."

"Bien, il était temps!"

"A qui le dis-tu... De toute façon s'il ne le fait pas je le ferai moi-même. J'en peux plus!"

"Allez Ron courage c'est bientôt fini!

"Y a intérêt!"

C'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour rejoindre ses collègues de Maisonnée.

Il était étonnamment frais et bien habillé pour quelqu'un qui enchaînait les nuits blanches et les crises de nerfs.

Ses cheveux étaient presque coiffés et son pull vert lui allait à ravir. Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Ron s'étouffa bruyamment.

"HARRYYYYY???"

"Quoi? Je n'ai encore rien fait!"

"C'est quoi ce pull?"

"Ha... ben je me suis dit... "

"Ça y est c'est la fin, il porte le pull de Malfoy... A quand le bouquet de fleurs ?"

Harry regarda un instant les hiboux qui venaient distribuer le courrier.

"Maintenant." Murmura t-il en suivant des yeux Hedwige qui venait de se poser sur la table des Serpentards.

Harry avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Le ridicule ne tuait pas à ce qu'on disait. Et même si un Malfoy en colère le pouvait, il en avait vu des pires.

Il se redressa donc sur le banc, et regarda un léger sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme blond fixer, d'un air effaré, la chouette d'un blanc immaculé déposer devant lui un énorme bouquet de roses pâles.

Draco ne le regarda pas tout de suite, d'abord il remercia la chouette le plus distinctement qu'il put. Puis il déplia le papier qui était attaché au bouquet.

"_Il paraît que ce n'est pas original. Mais moi j'ai toujours aimé les bouquets._

_Merci d'être venu au match."_

Bien sûr la lettre n'était pas signée, mais le sourire béat de Blaise et son cœur qui battait la chamade lui indiquait que ce bouquet ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Et que cette personne le dévorait des yeux sans aucune retenue.

Relevant doucement la tête, Draco lança un regard vers la table des Gryffondors.

Potter, _Harry Potter_, le regardait un sourire un peu gêné au bord des lèvres mais l'air résolu. Il est vrai que les Gryffondors sont courageux. Draco avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier.

Draco déglutit difficilement et avec le plus de calme possible, articula un petit "merci" rempli d'émotion.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir, ou du moins il n'osait pas vraiment y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas normal que Potter fasse ça, il le détestait n'est-ce pas... Il lui avait prouvé tant de fois... Il...

Mais Draco ne pu finir sa réflexion, Blaise déjà profondément hilare venait de lui donner un énorme coup de coude et lui montrait le plafond enchanté de la grande salle.

Draco grogna par réflexe puis leva les yeux.

Et là il remercia le ciel d'être aussi maître de ses émotions.

Un gros, un énorme, un gigantesque cœur en nuage flottouillait tranquillement dans le ciel magique. On pouvait même voir des bébés nuages voleter autour de lui... eux aussi en forme de cœur.

Draco baissa une nouvelle fois son regard vers son Gryffondor et le vit la baguette en main très concentré sur son sortilège. Tellement concentré en fait qu'il ne le regardait même pas ce qui embêtait un petit peu le Serpentard.

Eclaircissant un peu sa voix, Draco prononça un _"Potter"_ plus que sonore. En effet la grande salle était devenue extrêmement bruyante depuis que tout le monde avait repéré le petit stratagème du survivant.

Harry en fit tomber sa baguette, et le cœur disparut instantanément. Au grand damne de l'assemblée et de Dumbledore qui trouvait cela follement amusant.

"Potter! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques?" Malfoy essayait d'avoir une voix traînante et froide mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres augmentait nettement la difficulté.

"Je drague mon cher, je drague!" Harry lui n'avait pas perdu son calme, il essayait tranquillement sa baguette, tout en souriant franchement à son interlocuteur.

"Ben tiens, à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête pour changer?"

Draco, en temps normal, se serait dit qu'il ne devrait pas parler aussi fort devant toute l'école. En temps normal, il ne devrait pas sourire à Potter avec douceur. En temps normal il ne devrait pas se dire qu'être la risée de tout le monde ce n'était pas si grave. Mais on n'était pas dans "un temps normal", et Potter venait en quelque sorte de lui déclarer sa flamme...

"On va plutôt parler de reconquête... si ça ne t'embête pas."

Harry avait du mal à rester en place. Draco était toujours debout et le toisait avec ce sourire qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule. Et les professeurs allaient leur donner une retenue pour se montrer ainsi en spectacle. Mais il s'en fichait. Malfoy lui souriait et il ne l'avait pas encore envoyé balader.

Draco allait répondre quand Dumbledore bien que tout sourire, tapa du poing sur la table.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, vous serez aimable de finir cette conversation dehors. Sortez!"

Ne se faisant pas prier, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la grande porte, aussi rapidement que possible, sous les acclamations et les sifflements de leurs supporters.

Enfin dans le couloir, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire.

"C'était quoi cette comédie Potter?" Commença Malfoy, le souffle un peu court.

"Tentative de drague Numéro 22, °_Si l'élu de votre cœur persiste à jouer les petits cons aveugles, prenez le taureau par les cornes et envoyez lui des fleurs_°."

Se retenant de rire face à l'air professoral de Potter, Draco avança d'un pas vers celui qui osait l'aimer.

"Mouais, t'as pas trouvé moins banal?"

"Le cœur c'était original nan?"

"C'était surtout mon idée!"

"Que tu n'as pas réussi à faire marcher."

"Il pleuvait."

"Pas une raison."

"Je t'ai envoyé ma cape."

"Tu aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui, je te l'ai entendu dire à Blaise."

Maintenant à quelques millimètres d'Harry, Draco stoppa son avancé. Ce fut un soupir las qui répondit au Gryffondor.

"Et tu l'as cru? C'était pour ça mon pied écrasé avec hargne alors?"

"Bien sûr que je l'ai cru, tu jouais la comédie je te rappelle."

"Tu la jouais aussi."

"Pas à la fin."

"Ça tombe bien... moi non plus..."

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots que Draco attrapa Harry par la taille pour le coller contre lui.

Lentement il avança son visage vers le sien, s'émerveillant de la myriade d'émotions qu'il voyait dans ses yeux trop verts. Délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Appréciant peut-être pour la première fois leur texture et leur douceur. Il n'avait plus peur que cela ne soit qu'une mascarade. Il n'avait plus envie de s'excuser de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait juste envie de lui, maintenant et de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Harry venait justement d'enrouler ses bras autour de son torse, caressant son dos, plongeant sa main dans une chevelure trop parfaite. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient faits pour s'embrasser, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Seuls au milieu du couloir, fermement enlacés, Harry était enfin chez lui et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Les mains de Draco voyageaient sous son pull et les siennes semblaient vouloir en faire de même. Après tout, tout le monde mangeait, nul ne viendrait les déranger.

Ce fut un soupire extatique un peu trop aigu qui le fit quand même douter. Marmonnant un "Dray" contre les lèvres dominatrices de Draco, Harry tenta de jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté... Et là il réussit vraiment à se décoller de son Serpentard devenu soudain très aventureux.

Remettant son pull en place, _ainsi que son pantalon, _Harry fusilla du regard l'attroupement qui les regardait les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Draco allait protester qu'on n'arrêtait pas un baiser aussi rapidement, quand il les vit aussi...

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là" grogna t-il. Ils venaient de lui gâcher un excellent calinage avec Potter et ça ne se faisait pas! Quelqu'un allait devoir payer.

Ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole, les autres étant soit trop attendris, soit trop effrayés pour ouvrir la bouche.

"Ben on voulait voir si vous vous en sortiez... Je valide, vous vous en sortez très bien."

"Zabini..." Cette fois c'était Harry qui venait de marquer son mécontentement.

"Voui?"

"Rentrez tous dans la grande salle!"

"Vous voudriez pas plutôt vous trouver une chambre?" Proposa difficilement Ron avant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans les pommes.

Draco hocha de la tête et sans plus rajouter un mot tira Harry par le bras, loin de ces enquiquineurs.

Le déranger en plein baiser... on aura tout vu.

oOoOoOoOo

Assit sur sa chaise, Harry se demandait pourquoi on lui faisait subir cette torture. Ok, il avait abusé. Ok, il n'aurait pas dû flirter avec Colin, Ok il aurait dû comprendre que Draco ne jouait pas la comédie. Mais quand même. Il y avait des limites au sadisme n'est-ce pas?

Et ça faisait une heure que ça durait en plus. Une heure qu'il ne pouvait ni bouger ni même se lever.

UNE PUTAIN D'HEURE que Draco Malfoy s'effeuillait avec une lenteur folle sous ses yeux embués de désir. ET IL NE POUVAIT PAS LE TOUCHER!

"Ecoute Dray, enlève ce fichu sort."

"Tss tss tss Potter, on reste assis et on regarde."

"Non mais c'est bon là j'ai vu... je veux toucher maintenant!"

"Tu ne sais pas apprécier ce qui est beau. Et disant cela Draco fit glisser lentement sa cravate émeraude sur son cou tendu.

"Tu sais que tu vas souffrir Malfoy si tu continues."

"Comme si tu me faisais peur... Alors chaussure droite ou gauche?"

"Va te faire!"

"Oh mais chaque chose en son temps! C'est toi qui a proposé un strip-tease que je sache."

"Oui mais je n'avais pas parlé de sort de ligotage."

"Improvisation."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais quand tu improvisais..."

"Dommage."

Et Draco se penchant à l'extrême se mit à dénouer les lacets de sa chaussure droite.

Harry grommelait, inventant de nouvelles insultes qui certainement aurait pu plaire à Ron s'il ne faisait pas des stages réguliers chez Mme Pomfresh depuis que le couple Malfoy-Potter existait pour de bon. Soudain son pauvre neurone très malmené eut une merveilleuse idée.

"Accio baguette" murmura t-il entre deux noms d'oiseaux. Et en moins d'un seconde il était debout et totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait qu'il était déjà plaqué contre le mur, le corps chaud de Potter l'empêchant totalement de bouger.

"Bonjour" susurra Harry.

"C'est pas du jeu Potty."

"Comme si c'était mon problème."

"Et maintenant?"

"Ho... Et maintenant, tu vas souffrir, longtemps, et de nombreuses fois petit Serpentard." Harry ponctuait ses mots de baisers sur la gorge pâle de Draco et de mouvements de bassin plus que suggestifs.

Soupirant d'aise Draco se laissa aller à son étreinte avant de rigoler doucement.

"Quoi?" murmura Harry au creux de sa bouche.

"Non, rien. Je me disais. Finalement, c'est plutôt pratique tous ces murs."

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Voilaaaaaaa, c'est la fin :D_

_J'espère que ce petit os découpé vous aura plu :)_

_Personnellement j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire... je pense que cela se voit vu toutes les bêtises qu'il y a dedans :p_

_Je voulais donner une petite précision que j'avais oublié (poisson rouge) : le scène du vif d'or offert à Harry par Draco est en effet tirée d'un fameux fan art... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :p_

_Bref voilà, à très bientôt je l'espère :D_

_Et pour celles qui lisent le **TO** ... Un "**Gédéon des Ténèbres"** sera présent dans le spécial connerie dont je fais ( forcément :p ) partie !_

_Bisouxxx tous._

_Fanny " Sauver l'ordi d'Artoung, Donnez lui un Draco" ( vi il faut sauver son ordi, ça devient urgent )_

_P.S.: les derniers fan art seront dispo sur mon profil :)_


End file.
